Darkness awakes
by Zephairy
Summary: Atemu hat einen Halbbruder, der zusammen mit den Dieben aus Kuruelna auf Rache aus ist. Kann Atemu ,zusammen mit seinen Freunden, sein Leben und das des Pharaos retten? Was wird aus Atemus Gefühlen für Seth? Pairing: AxS
1. Eine ungewöhnliche Überraschung

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charas sind Eigentum von Kazuki Takahashi & Co. (außer Aton! Der ist meins) und gehören nicht mir. Außerdem mache ich mit dieser Story kein Geld (auch wenn ich gerne würde) und so weiter...

**Genere**: yaoi

**Pairings**: AtemuxSeth, Überraschungspairing (erst in späteren Kapiteln)

Kapitelanzahl ist noch offen. Die ersten 2-3 Kapitel sollen erstmal der Einführung der Charas dienen. Hab vor die Story erst so ab dem 4 Kapitel so richtig ins rollen zu bringen XD. Wer was zu mekern, loben etc. hat, kann mir gerne schreiben.

**Kapitel 1**

**Eine ungewöhnliche Überraschung**

Im Palast des Pharao herrschte dieser Tage nur reges Treiben.

Das Klima erwies sich als unerträglich heiß und trocken, genau wie es in einer Trockenperiode nunmal üblich war. Keiner der Angestellten des Palastes war um die Mittagszeit zu sehen. Jeder suchte sich einen kühlen Platz im Schatten und versuchte die Mittagshitze schlafend zu überstehen.

Auch der junge Trohnfolger hielt es nicht anders und saß ,an eine Palme gelehnt, im Garten des Palastes. Er mochte den Garten sehr, denn hier hatte er oft Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbracht, als diese noch gelebte hatte. Die Sonne fand jedoch mit ihren Strahlen sogar einen Weg durch die Palmenblätter und blendete den Trohnfolger, der seinen Blick nach oben gerichtet hatte. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite. Hitze konnte er einfach nicht ausstehen. Ihm waren die kühlen Abendstunden lieber, dann wenn man die Vögel und Grillen im Einklang miteinander singen hören konnte und die Luft sich auf ein erträgliches Maß abgekühlt hatte. Wie sehr er doch schon den Abend herbeisehnte!

Außerdem war ihm langweilig, denn keiner seiner Freunde war in der Nähe, um ihm die Hitze, durch ein wenig Plauderei oder Spiel, vergessen zu lassen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des Gartens. Bei sich hoffte er, dass es kein Diener seines Vaters war, der ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten würde, wie sich ein zukünftiger Pharao zu benehmen und kleiden hatte. Von diesen Belehrungen kriegte er jeden Tag mehrere, denn er hasste seine traditionelle Kleidung. Sie war für den Sommer einfach zu dick und schwer, um sie auch noch mit sich rumzuschleppen. Er bevorzugte die leichte Kleidung der Berater und trug diese auch oft.

Das Einzige, was an seinen hohen Rang erinnerte, war sein goldener Schmuck. Seine Armreifen reflektierten das Sonnenlicht und glitzerten in der flirrenden Hitze, die Ohrringe klimperten leicht im Wüstenwind. Der Stirnreif, mit dem Auge des Horus, lag vergessen neben ihm im Gras. Bei der Hitze rutschte ihm das dumme Ding immer die Stirn runter. Das Gras raschelte und verkündete ihm die Ankunft einer Person, die rasch näher kam.

Der Trohnfolger dachte nicht lange nach und stellte sich schlafend. Es würde besser sein, sich um diese Uhrzeit mit niemandem auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Das wäre verschwendete Energie. Ein stechender Schmerz in den Rippen ließ ihn jedoch nach oben schnellen. Wer würde es wagen ihn in die Rippen zu treten? Mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen wendete er sich dem Angreifer zu. Dieser stand jedoch genau in Richtung der grellen Sonne, so dass er nur den Umriß der Person ausmachen konnte. Dieser reichte aber auch schon aus, um ihn erkenne zu lassen, wen er vor sich hatte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde sanfter, als er der Person die Hand reichte. Sein Gegenüber ergriff sie ohne zögern und ließ sich neben dem Trohnfolger ins Gras ziehen.

Beide starrten sich einen Augenblick an, bis der Größere begann das Gespräch zu eröffnen: „Lagst du den ganzen Nachmittag wieder faul in der Sonne? Mit dir als Pharao wird Ägypten sicher untergehen."

Der Trohnfolger sah das amüsierte Glitzern in den Augen des Anderen und beließ es deshalb nur bei einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Arm.

„Als wenn du heute viel gearbeitet hättest! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ohne einen von euch an meiner Seite ist es wirklich langweilig. Besonders bei dieser Hitze. Ihr wisst doch ganz genau, wie sehr mich das mitnimmt!"

Er machte einen Schmollmund und ließ sich wieder gegen den Stamm der Palme sinken. Der Andere rollte die Augen aufgrund des vorherigen Kommentars und setzte sich dem Trohnfolger, mit übergeschlagenen Beinen, gegenüber.

„Das wissen wir sehr wohl! Gerade deshalb nehmen wir reißaus. Deine Stimmungsschwankungen sind in der Mittagshitze immer besonders schlimm."

Fast erwartete er einen weiteren Faustschlag des launischen Prinzen, doch diese blieb, trotz einem wütenden Starren, aus.

Mit nun geschloßenen Augen fragte der Trohnfolger:"Wo sind die Anderen?"

Ein Achselzucken war seine einzige Antwort. Die Hitze schien seinem Gesprächspartner wohl auch auf das Gemüt zu schlagen. So saßen sie sich noch eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, bis sie hektische Rufe aus einem der Palastgänge hörten. Neugierig, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, richtete sich der Trohnfolger auf und streckte kurz seine steifen Glieder. Ein rascheln teilte ihm mit, dass sein Freund es ihm gleich tat und sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Hier. Das solltest du wieder tragen."

Vor seinen Augen war eine ausgestrecke Hand, die ihm den goldenen Stirnreif engegenhielt. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite kippend sah er in die Augen des Anderen, als erwarte er Verständnis dafür, dass er den Stirnreif abgenommen hatte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass der Reif Zeichen seines Ranges war uns somit auch wichtig, damit ihn jeder sofort als das erkannte, was er war: zukünftiger Pharao von Ägypten. Nur wollte er ,wie gesagt, einfach nicht da auf dem Kopf bleiben, wo er sollte.

Außerdem redete er sich ein, dass dieser Stirnreif das Gewicht der Welt inne habe. Der Reif war Zeichen seiner Verantwortung und Bürde. Ein Gedanke, der ihm so gar nicht gefiel. Zögernd streckte er dann doch seine eigene Hand aus und nahm den Reif entgegen. Er kippte seinen Kopf nach vorne und setzte sich den goldenen Reif äußerst vorsichtig auf seinen, in der Sonne rötlich erscheinenden, stacheligen Haarschopf. Wie es schien gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn in einem Seitengang des Gartens, schräg gegenüber, tauchte der engste Freund und Berater seines Vaters auf.

Shimon strahlte, trotz seiner geringen Größe, eine Autorität aus, die jeden Riesen in die Knie gezwungen hätte. Sein weißer Hut, den er immer auf seinen mausgrauen Haaren trug, ließ ihn etwas größer erscheinen. Der Trohnfolger fragte sich oft, ob es Shimon bei diesem Hut darum ging, sein Erscheinungsbild zu vergrößern, oder ob er ihn einfach nur mochte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den zweiten Gedanken zu verwerfen. Niemand, der noch bei Verstand war, würde freiwillig einen so großen Hut tragen.

Seine Überlegungen mussten sich in seinen rot-violetten Augen widergespiegelt haben, denn der Besitzer des Hutes lächelte ihn schelmisch an. Shimon war vor den Beiden zum stehen gekommen und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Die Antwort des Trohnfolgers und seines Freundes war ein knappes Kopfnicken.

„Ich mag deisen Hut sehr gerne, Prinz. Wie ihr wisst, hat euer Vater ihn mir zum Geschenk gemacht. Ich weiß auch sehr wohl, dass die Hitze euch sehr mitnimmt, aber dies geht nicht allen so. Mir tut sie wohl, besonders für meine steifen Glieder ist sie hilfreich."

Dabei fasst sich Shimon an eine seiner Hüften und verzog das Gesicht in eine komische Grimasse.

Dies schien seinem Gefährten zu gefallen, denn seine meerblauen Augen glitzerten mit Vergnügen auf und sogleich folgte ein unterdrücktes Kichern, dass dieses noch zusätzlich verdeutlichte.

Shimon sah ihn an und belehrte ihn: „Wartet nur, junger Seth, bis ihr eines Tages in meinem Alter seid! Ihr wisst eure Jugend einfach nicht zu schätzen."

Seth nickte eifrig und deutete eine entschuldigende Verbeugung an.

„Gewiss ehrwürdiger Shimon. Ihr habt schon recht. Wir müssen unsere Jugend mehr schätzen und ausnutzen und genau aus diesem Grund wollte ich unseren jungen Prinzen, für ein wenig Spiel, entführen. Ihr gestattet doch?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff Seth nach dem rechten Arm des Trohnfolgers und zerrte ihn, in einem Trab verfallend, hinter ihm her.

Der Trohnfolger sah über dieses raue Benehmen seines Freundes hinweg. Niemand anderes durfte oder würde es wagen, so mit ihm umzuspringen. Seth und er waren zusammen aufgewachsen und ergänzten sich vortrefflich in ihren Charaktereigenschaften. Der Eine glich die Schwächen des Anderen aus. So war es von ihren beiden Vätern geplant worden. Es stand schon seit ihrer Geburt fest, dass Seth eines Tages Berater und engster Vertrauter des Trohnfolgers werden würde. Nach Meinung des Trohnfolgers war es die beste Wahl, die sein Vater je getroffen hatte. Er mochte Seth und akzeptierte keinen anderen an seiner Seite. Währenddessen hatte Seth das Tempo wieder gedrosselt und nahm Kurs auf einen angelegenen Seitenflügel des Palastes.

Der Lärm des Palastes lag hinter ihnen. Hier war es still und angenehm kühl. Der Trohnfolger riß sich von Seth los und schloß die Augen. So stand er eine Weile stumm da, bis ihn etwas ansprang.

Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen, um in die himmelblauen einer guten Freundin zu sehen.

„Mana! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, du sollst mich nicht mehr anspringen? Wir sind keine Kinder mehr und außerdem bin ich der zukünftige Pharao von Ägypten."

Der zukünftige Pharao versuchte sich aus der zu engen Umarmung zu befreien und starrte Mana genervt an.

„Irgendwann bringst du mit diesem Starren noch jemanden um", Seth hielt sich den Bauch und lachte," sein lieber froh, dass wir alle hier sind um dir dein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk zu geben."

Bei diesen Worten wurde der Trohnfolger hellhörig und störrte sich nicht mehr an das Klammeräffchen namens Mana. Er hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass übermorgen sein 17 Geburtstag war. Das musste diese dämliche Hitze sein. Man konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Seth kam auf ihn zu und hebelte Mana effektiv von ihm los. Diese schmollte zwar, gab sich dann aber damit zufrieden, den Prinz zu seinem Bestimmungsort zu führen. Am äußersten Winkel der Palastmauer angekommen erblickte der Trohnfolger das fröhliche Gesicht Mahados.

„Willkommen Prinz! Breit für eure Überraschung?"

„Da bin ich mir bei euch dreien nicht so sicher..."

Dennoch nickte der Trohnfolger, trotz einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, langsam nach seinen Worten.

Mana trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien es überhaupt nicht mehr erwarten zu können. Neben ihr harrte Seth mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an der Mauer aus. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Der Trohnfolger beobachtete ihn und konnte ein nervöses Flackern in seinen Augen ausmachen. Bestimmt fragte Seth sich, ob sie mit ihrer Überraschung den Geschmack des Prinzen getroffen hatten. Besagter Prinz kannte seinen besten Freund einfach zu gut. Ihm entging nichts, was Seth bewegte. Auch wenn Seth seine Gefühle zumeist gut zu verbergen wusste. Heimlich nannten ihn einige Bedienstete des Palastes „Eisklotz", aber sie kannten ihn natürlich keineswegs so gut wie er. Mahado kramte unterdessen in einer Holztruhe und hielt plötzlich triumphierend ein alt aussehendes Kleidungsstück inklusive Cape empor.

Seine Freunde riefen im Chor: „Alles Gute, Atemu!"


	2. Ausflug mit Folgen

**A/N**: Das Kapitel ist ziemlich lang geworden... Dafür kommen aber auch endlich mal Yaoi-Andeutungen vor Hab mich entschloßen, dass ich keinen Lemon einbaue werde. War mir am Anfang noch nicht sicher...(wenn ihr mich umstimmen wollt: ich warte auf Kommentare etc.)

**Kapitel 2**

**Ausflug mit Folgen**

Irgendetwas musste Atemu da wohl mißverstanden haben. Wollten seine Freunde ihm ernsthaft weismachen, dass ein altes Kleidungsstück sein Geburtstagsgeschenk war?

Die Arme über die Brust verschränkend sah er seine Freunde vorwurfsvoll an und setzte dabei seinen besten Schmollmund auf. Seine violetten Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Ow, so siehst du echt süß aus, Atemu."

Mana war rot im Gesicht geworden und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte Atemu wahzunehmen, dass selbst Seth kurz rot geworden war. Ein Rascheln lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von einem rotanlaufenden Seth um auf einen komisch aussehenden Mahado.

Gekleidet in einige alte Fetzen, warf Mahado ein Seil über die Mauer. Atemu wusste nun wirklich nicht mehr, was er von all dem zu halten hatte. Langsam schlurfte er zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Seine Neugier führte, wie so oft, sein Handeln. Ein Bündel Kleidung flog in seine Richtung. Ohne nachzudenken fing er es auf und suchte nach dem Absender. Seth nickte nur und zog sich selbst ein Hemd über den Kopf. Unsicher beäugte Atemu das Bündel und begann es zu entfalten. Genau wie Mahados Kleidung enthielt es Hemd und Hose, plus Cape. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und nahm ihm das Hemd ab.

„Soll ich dir etwa helfen?"

Atemu errötete und sah unsicher in Seths Gesicht hinauf.

„Nein, danke. Ich kann mich schon selber ankleiden,"leiser fügte er hinzu,"Baka!"

„Das habe ich gehört, mein Prinz."

Atemu warf Seth nur einen Todesblick zu, lächelte ihn dann aber doch an. Irgendwie fand er den Gedanken, sich von Seth bei so etwas helfen zu lassen, gar nicht so abwegig.

Nachdem Atemu sich vollständig umgezogen hatte, ging er zu Mahado hinüber. Dieser war schon dabei die Mauer empor zu klettern.

„Was habt ihr vor? Bis jetzt habe ich aus Neugier mitgespielt, aber was soll das?"

Er zeigte mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Mahado, der schon stolz oben auf der Mauer trohnte.

Mahado rief von oben herab:"Alles klar, Seth! Es sind keine Wachen in Sicht."

Zwei Hände drückten gegen Atemus Rücken und schubsten ihn auf das Seil zu. Atemu, dem langsam dämmerte, was seine Freunde vorhatten, blieb unschlüssig vor dem Seil stehen, eine Hand ausgestreckt. Eigentlich war es das, was er immer gewollt hatte. Ohne nervige Wachen ein Teil des Landes erkunden, aber einfach so abhauen? Wenn sein Vater je Wind davon bekommen würde, würde er ihn nicht mehr als Trohnfolger anerkennen.

„Kriegst du kalte Füße?"

Seth stand plötzlich hinter ihm und umfasste seine Hüften. Völlig erschrocken stieß Atemu einen kleinen Schrei aus, als Seth ihn in die Luft hob.

„Jetzt nimm schon das Seil und kletter nach oben."

Mühsam zog Atemu sich am Seil hoch und sei es nur, um Seths Griff zu entkommen. Auf der Mauer stehend betrachtete er das Land: sein Land!

Man sah nicht wirklich viel grün. Die Landschaft wurde von Braun- und Ockertönen beherrscht. In der Ferne erblickte Atemu Kornfelder, die golden in der Sonne leuchteten. Der Nil floß still neben der Stadt her.

Während Atemu noch das Land betrachtete, erschienen auch Mana und Seth auf der Mauerspitze. Mahado war schon dabei, das Seil auf die andere Seite hinabzulassen, als von unten Schritte zu ihnen hinaufhallten. Sofort hielt er inne und spähte kniend über den Rand. Seth zischte nur einen Fluch und warf sich flach auf den Boden der breiten Mauer. Mana und Atemu taten es ihm gleich, warfen sich auf den Boden und verhielten sich totenstill.

„Glück gehabt. Sie sind weg."

Strahlend wandte Mahado sich um und gestikulierte ihnen mit den Händen zu. Seth, Atemu und Mana standen wieder auf und ließen sich, nach Mahado, das Seil heruntergleiten. Auf der anderen Seite der Palastmauer angekommen, pfiff Seth einmal kurz und laut. Ein Heuwagen fuhr aus einem Nebengang auf sie zu.

„Eure Kutsche, mein Prinz."

Seth grinste und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase fast seine Kniee berührte. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Atemu es sich nicht verkneifen, hinter ihn zu schleichen und ihm einen leichten Tritt in den Allerwertesten zu geben.

Nach dem erhofften Rumms kicherte er zufrieden und stieg, mit Mana, auf den Heuwagen. Hinter dem Wagen stand Seth wakelig wieder auf und klopfte sich mit Mahados Hilfe den Staub aus Haar und Kleidung. Mahado sah ihn mitleidig an und reichte ihm ein Tuch für sein Gesicht.

„Du solltest den Prinzen nicht zu viel ärgern, Seth. Wir wissen und sehen ja, zu was das führt."

Er ließ Seth stehen und kletterte auf den Wagen, um sich neben Mana zu setzen.

„Wir warten, oh hoher Priester."

Atemu wedelte lässig mit einer Hand. Anscheinend hatter er sich soweit gefasst, dass er wieder Luft holen konnte. Sein Gesicht war vom vielen Lachen noch geröttet. Seth seufzte, deutete ein Achselzucken an und gesellte sich zu ihnen auf den Wagen.

Kurz danach setzte dieser sich auch schon in Bewegung Richtung Nil. Ihr Ziel war der Marktplatz von Kairo. Nur ein Katzensprung vom Palast entfernt, war der Marktplatz in Kairo einer der größten in ganz Ägypten. Atemu hatte insgeheim jedoch gehofft, sie würden den Nil überqueren, um nach Giseh zu segeln.

Wie auch immer, beschweren konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht. Wer hatte schon Freunde, die soviel für einen riskierten. Nach ca. 10 Minuten kam der Marktplatz in Sicht. Heute war Markttag und der Platz war überfüllt mit Menschen, die Einkäufe erledigten. Atemu wollte sofort vom Wagen springen, wurde aber von einer Hand an seinem Cape zurückgehalten. Als er sich mit einem fragenden Blick umdrehte, erfasste Seth die Kapuze an seinem Cape und zog sie ihm tief ins Gesicht.

„Dein Gesicht kennen auch ohne den Schmuck zuviele Leute. Tu mir also den Gefallen und behalte die Kapuze auf, ja? Versprich es mir, Atemu!"

Mit den Augen rollend hob Atemu eine Hand und erklärte sich einverstanden. Zumindest solange, wie er die Hitze darunter aushalten konnte. Sie entstiegen gemeinsam dem Wagen und gingen direkt auf das Zentrum des Marktplatzes zu. Atemus Augen funkelten vor Neugier und hatten jetzt die Farbe eines blut-roten Sonnenunterganges angenommen. Manchmal hasste Atemu seine Augen dafür, dass sie seine Gefühle so offen zeigten. Einem zukünftigen Pharao kam das sicher nicht zu Gute.

Seine drei Freunde umrahmten ihn lächelnd und freuten sich anscheinend sehr, dass ihre Überraschung so gut beim Prinzen ankam. Zitternd vor Erregung führte Atemu eine Hand an seine Stirn, um seine Augen vor der Sonne abzuschirmen und den Marktplatz in all seinen Einzelheiten zu erfassen. In der Mitte stand ein großer Brunnen, der zu dieser Jahreszeit aber wohl nicht allzuviel Wasser förderte. Trotzdem nahm er Kurs auf den Brunnen, immer dicht gefolgt von seinen Freunden.

Die Menschenmassen blockierten ihren Weg, so dass sich Seth an die Spitze der Gruppe kämpfen und ihnen einen Weg bahnen musste. Mit seinen 1, 86 cm war er dafür am besten geeignet. Am Brunnen angekommen setzte sich Atemu auf den Rand. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, um sein Gesicht vom leichten Wüstenwind kühlen zu lassen.

Unter der Kapuze des Capes war es, für Atemus Empfinden, viel zu heiß, weshalb er gedachte, sie von seinem Kopf zu entfernen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine und hielt ihn davon ab. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und schaute in die ernsten Augen Seths. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine ausladende Geste mit der anderen Hand über den Marktplatz. Atemus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und nahmen dabei einen dunkleren Farbton an. Seine Hand senkte sich nur leicht vom Kapuzenrand.

Seth schien zu merken, wie verärgert Atemu über dieses Verbot war, bäugte sich also hinunter zu dessen Ohr und hauchte hinein: „Es ist zu deinem Besten und du weißt es auch. Ich möchte nicht, dass die etwas passiert!"

Atemus Hand schnellte plötzlich wieder nach oben und zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Neben sich spührte er ein leichtes Vibrieren. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Seth sich gerade ins Fäustchen lachte. Unglücklicherweise hatte Atemu genau das getan, was Seth mit seinen Worten erreichen wollte. Verlegen senkte er den Kopf etwas und sah zur anderen Seite des Brunnens hinüber. Mahado versuchte gerade Mana einen Zauber zum Wasser kontrollieren beizubringen. So wie es aussah, scheiterte Mana bei jedem Versuch kläglich.

„Hab ich vorhin etwas falsches gesagt, Atemu?"

Bei jedem Wort rutschte Seth ein Stück näher zu Atemu heran. Dieser begann sich immer unbehaglicher zu fühlen und schaute überall hin, nur nicht in Seths Augen.

„Was ist los?", Seth senkte seinen Kopf und brachte seine und Atemus Nasenspitze zusammen.

Völlig überrascht von der Geste verlor sich Atemu in den Tiefen der klaren, meerblauen Augen Seths. Wie hypnotisiert legte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite und merkte, wie Seths Mund seinem immer näher kam. Doch bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatten, sich zu berühren klatschte eine Ladung Wasser auf sie herab.

Mana kreischte, sprang auf und rannte um den Brunnen herum zu ihnen.

„Das tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich Leid, Atemu!"

Wie aus einem Traum erwacht blinzelte Atemu ein paar mal mit den Augen. Wassertropfen liefen, von seiner Kapuze aus, in sein Gesicht. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was fast passiert wäre. Wollte Seth ihn küssen, oder war es umgekehrt und er hatte Seth küssen wollen?

Um seinen Kopf wieder freizukriegen schüttelter er ihn heftig. Wasser spritzte zu allen Seiten und die, vom Wasser durchnäßte, Kapuze rutschte ihm vom Kopf. Seine drei Freunde hielten den Atem an. Sie versuchten ihn schnell so gut wie möglich von der Masse abzuschirmen. Diese hektischen Bewegungen bewirkten aber das genaue Gegenteil und zogen ausgerechnet die Aufmerksamkeit von vier Soldaten auf die Gruppe.

„Mist! Was machen wir jetzt?"

Mahado stand mit dem Rücken zu Atemu und warf einen gehetzten Blick nach hinten. Genau diese Geste schien für die Soldaten das Signal zu sein, näher zu kommen und die ganze Sache unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Auf dem Brunnenrand rutschte Atemu nervös hin und her und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Wenn die Soldaten ihn jetzt erkannten, war alles verloren. Man würde sie alle in hohem Bogen aus dem Palat werfen. So unauffällig wie möglich führte er die Hände zum Nacken hinauf, um seine Kapuze wieder überzuziehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es dafür noch nicht zu spät war.

Die Soldaten hatten sich derweil in einer Reihe vor Mahado und Mana aufgebaut und versuchten einen Blick über deren Schultern auf Atemu zu werfen. Da sie damit keinen Erfolg hatten, stieß einer von ihnen Mana brutal zur Seite. Sofort setzte bei Mahado der Beschützerinstinkt ein. Er hob seine Arme in Richtung Himmel und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Bevor Atemu, der wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, eingreifen konnte, erstarrten die Soldaten inmitten ihrer Aktion.

„Das war nicht sehr schlau..."

Seth stand in einer Abwehrhaltung neben Atemu und sah weitere Soldaten, mit Speeren bewaffnet, heranstürmen. Dies hatter er wohl befürchtet, denn er stieß Atemu zur Seite, ergriff Mahado und rannte los. Die herannahenden Soldaten verfolgten sie und beachteten den, am Boden liegenden, Prinzen nicht weiter.

„Stehen bleiben! Ergebt euch im Namen des Pharao!"

Jeder, der bisher nicht sowieso schon auf sie aufmerksam geworden war, wurde es jetzt durch die lauten Schreie der Soldaten. In einem Sekundenbruchteil waren Seth und Mahado umstellt. Völlig teilnahmslos starrte Seth auf eine Speerspitze, die man auf seine Kehle gerichtet hatte. Seine meerblauen Augen waren zu Eis erstarrt, die keine seiner Emotionen preisgaben.

Unfähig, dies läger mit anzusehen, warf Atemu die Kapuze zurück und trat zwischen den Soldaten hindurch an Seths Seite. Ihm war egal, was sein Vater jetzt sagen würde. Seine Freunde konnte und wollte er nicht im Stich lassen.

„Senkt die Speere! Diese Leute hier haben nichts verbrochen."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte sich Atemus gesamte Haltung verändert. Seine Augen waren hart und in seiner Stimme lag eine Autorität, die nur eine Person haben konnte, die es gewohnt war, Menschen zu kommandieren. Ein bis zwei Soldaten erkannten ihn sofort und verbeugten sich mit offenem Mund.

Einer der Soldaten trat mit gesenktem Kopf vor und sprach demütig: „Natürlich, mein Prinz. Senkt die Waffen! Glaubt mir bitte, dass wir nicht die Absicht hatten, euch zu erzürnen. Vergebt uns."

Atemu nickte knapp und lief hinüber zu Mana, die immer noch am Boden lag. Alle Soldaten folgten ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.

„Verzeiht jedoch meine Frage Prinz. Was tut ihr hier so ganz ohne Soldaten?"

Atemu stand nur da und sah zu, wie Mana sich hoch rappelte.

„Bringt mich zum Palast," waren die einzigen Worte, die er sagte.

Während der Fahrt zurück zum Palast sprach niemand ein Wort. Alle waren in Schweigen verfallen, weil sie den Zorn des Prinzen fürchteten, sollten sie es wagen, den Mund zu öffnen. Atemu saß mit verschränkten Armen und einem versteinerten Gesicht, von zwei Soldaten flankiert, vorne auf dem Heuwagen. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf den Zornesausbruch und die Predigt seines Vaters vor. Er würde Glück haben, wenn dieser als Strafe nur seine geplannte Geburtstagsfeier, die in zwei Tagen stattfinden sollte, ausfallen ließe. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Das würde nicht passieren, denn dafür kannte er seinen Vater zu gut. Wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass Ateum aus dem Palast verbannt würde, oder noch schlimmer...

Das wiehern der Pferde rieß ihn aus seinen düsteren Überlegungen. Sie waren schon am Palast angekommen. Das ging zu schnell! Atemu fing zu schwitzen an. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt die zuvor so verhasste Kapuze tief ins Gesicht ziehen. Die Soldaten geleiteten ihn direkt zum Hauptpalast und verboten seinen Freunden, ihn zu begleiten. Mana flüsterte noch ein schnelles „Viel Glück", bevor sie von einem Soldaten abgeführt wurde. Als weitere Soldaten Seth von Atemu trennen wollten, starrte dieser sie so finster an, dass sie von ihm abließen.

„Geh, Seth! Für diese Sache werde ich mich alleine vor meinem Vater rechtfertigen müssen. Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch Ärger kriegst."

Atemus Stimme klang fest und ließ keinen Platz für eine Widerrede.

„Gut, wie du willst. Trotzdem werde ich in der Vorhalle auf dich warten."

Beruhigt durch diese Antwort schritt Atemu auf das große Tor zu, dass in den Trohnsal seines Vaters, des Pharaos, führte. Schweren Herzens trat er, durch das von Soldaten geöffnete, Tor hindurch. Der Weg zum Trohn seines Vaters kam ihm endlos vor und mit jedem weiteren Schritt schien sein Herz schneller zu klopfen. Äußerlich merkte man Atemu dies jedoch nicht an. Aufrecht stand er mit erhobenem Kopf vor dem Trohn und schaute hinauf in die kalten Augen seines Vaters.

Akunumkanons Hände lagen flach auf den Seitenlehnen des goldenen Trohnes. Das Milleniumspuzzel ruhte glänzend auf seiner Brust. Seine Haltung zeigte an, dass er mit seinem Sohn genauso umspringen würde, wie mit jedem gewöhnlichen Verbrecher.

„Mein Sohn", Akunumkanons Stimmer erfüllte den gesamten Saal", was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen?"

Starr blickte Atemu geradeaus, schluckte einmal und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Aller er sprach, war seine Stimme ohne Anzeichen von Furcht.

„Das, was ihr von den Wachen gtehört haben werdet, ist wahr, Vater. Ich habe mich alleine, ohne Schutz, auf den Marktplatz von Kairo begeben. Für mein Benehmen gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

Nach dieser Bekenntnis beugte Atemu den Kopf nach vorn und wartrete auf die Antwort seines Vaters.

„Du gibst es also zu? Wen dem denn wirklich so ist, werde ich dich bestrafen müssen. Das ist dir bewusst, mein Sohn?"

„Ja, dies ist mir bewusst."

„Nun gut. Vorher noch eine Frage. Haben dich deine Freunde begleitet?"

Etwas Farbe wich aus Atemus Gesicht, denn diese Frage hatte er befürchtet. Er konnte seine Freunde nicht da mit hineinziehen. Alles, was sie gewollt hatten, war ihm ein schönes Geschenk mit diesem Ausflug zu machen. An die Konsequenzen hatten sie nicht gedacht.

„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich von den Soldaten wisst, war ich nicht alleine, Vater. Meine Freunde waren bei mir, doch sie sind unschuldig. Bitte bestraft nur mich!"

Nachdenklich legte Akunumkanon sein Kinn in eine Handfläche und kratzte sich am Bart. Genau in diesem Moment flogen die Torflügel auf. Seth stürmte in den Raum, sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Eis. Auf Höhe Atemus blieb er stehen und legte einen Arm beschützend um seine Schulter.

„Hört mich an, Pharao! Euer Sohn ist hier derjenige der unschuldig ist. Dieses Unterfangen war allein meine Schuld."

Atemus Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Seine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Bei dieser Bewegung flogen seine blonden Haarsträhnen hin und her.

„Hört nicht auf Seth, Vater! Ich bitte euch. Er redet wirr."

Seth rieß Atemu herum, so dass beide nun voreinander ,statt nebeneinander, standen.

„Sieh mich an, Atemu!"

Wie in Zeitlupe hob Atemu den Kopf, einen flehenden Blick in seinen wässrigen Augen. Von dieser Geste gerührt , schloß Seth ihn sofort in seine starken Arme. Wenn Atemu den Palast verlassen musste, gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Seth ihm folgen würde.

„Oh, Atemu. Es ist doch wahr! Das Ganze war meine Schuld. Meine verrückte Idee!"

Seth drückte Atemu noch fester an sich, als dieser keine Versuche machte, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien.

„Ihr zwei seid schon ein komisches Paar," lachte Akunumkanon neben ihnen.

Das komische Paar zuckte zusammen und löste sich voneinander, um den Pharao anzusehen. Feuerrot im Gesicht wandte Atemu sich von Seth ab und brachte mit drei Schritten etwas Distanz zwischen ihre Körper.

„Also schön. Da ich jetzt erahnen kann, was diese Aktion sollte, werde ich die Strafe für euch beide mindern."

Wie auf Kommando blickten Atemu und Seth zum Pharao auf.

„Ich habe mich entschloßen, die Strafe aufzuteilen, da ihr euch ja anscheinend nicht einig werdet, wer Schuld hat. Atemu!"

Der Angesprochene trat ein paar Schritte vor und erwartete angespannt das Urteil seines Vaters.

„Deine Strafe wird es sein, mich auf eine Reise, den Nil hinunter, zum Tal der Könige zu begleiten. Ich habe dir einiges zu erklären und zu zeigen."

Fassungslos stand Atemu da. Er wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Das sollte seine Strafe sein? Diese Reise war mehr Belohnung als Strafe für ihn. Wann hatte er schonmal die Gelegenheit, etwas Zeit mit seinem Vater zu verbringen! Auch Seth war die Erleichterung, aufgrund der milden Strafe für Atemu, anzusehen. Seine Schultern entspannten sich genauso wie seine Gesichtszüge. Akunumkanon tat etwas sehr seltenes und umarmte seinen Sohn, bevor er mit der Hand zum Tor wies. Dies war das Signal, welches ihr Gespräch beendete.

„Nun geht. Ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Elegant verbeugte Atemu sich, packte Seth am Ärmel und steuerte das Tor an. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater vergessen Seth zu bestrafen. Trotzdem wollte Atemu so schnell wie möglich aus dem Trohnsal. Es könnte ja durchaus sein, dass dem Pharao noch etwas einfiel.

„Was ist mit meiner Strafe, Pharao?"

Atemu stoppte so abrubt, dass Seth auf ihn aufprallte. Wie blöd konnte man sein? Verärgert holte er aus und stieß Seth mit seinem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei ausstoßend taumelte dieser zurück und drückte eine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle.

„Hast du es den nicht gemerkt, Seth? Du hast deine Strafe bereits erhalten."

„Äh...und die wäre?"

„Da Atemu mit mir auf Reisen gehen wird, ist es klar, dass du eine Zeit von ihm getrennt sein wirst. Ich denke, dies ist für dich Strafe genug."

Akunumkanon zwinkerte Seth verschwörerisch zu und stieg dann wieder die Stufen zu seinem Trohn empor. Völlig sprachlos trottete Seth an Atemu vorbei hinaus zum Tor.

Atemu hingegen guckte erst seinen Vater an, dann Seth hinterher. Hier ging etwas vor, was er nicht verstand. Zumindest noch nicht, dafür würde er sorgen!

Seth: Darf ich im nächsten Kapitel Atemu küssen

Zephyr: Nö

Seth: Warum nicht?

Zephyr: -vor Seth versteck- Weil keiner von euch im nächsten Kapitel vorkommen wird

Atemu: Spiele ich nicht die Hauptrolle

Zephyr: -nick- Ja, mit deinem Halbbruder zusammen

Atemu: Ich habe einen Halbbruder

Zephyr: -sich verplappert hat- Ups, vergiss es einfach, ja? –wegrenn-

Atemu & Seth: Warte! -hinterher renn-

Zephyr: -nochmal zurück renn- Freue mich immer über Feedback!


	3. Die Diebe aus Kuruelna

**A/N: **Hier kommt Kapitel 3 und mit ihm auch Aton. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt ihn...Er ist nämlich der einzige Chara, den ich in dieser Geschichte selbst erfunden habe. Übrigens könnt ihr mir jetzt auch E-Mails schicken (wenn ihr wollt). Würde mich darüber freuen!

**Kapitel 3**

**Die Diebe aus Kuruelna**

In der Nähe von El Minia am Nil gab es Ruinen eines kleinen Dorfes, durch das unabläßig der Wüstensand wehte. Die Brandspuren, die man an einigen Ruinen erkennen konnte, ließen darauf schließen , dass das Dorf schon vor Jahren zerstört worden war.

Trotzdem saß auf einem Felsen ein schwarzgekleideter junger Mann, der eine Goldmünze gelangweilt über die Finger seiner Handfläche gleiten ließ. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch einem Schemen, den er zwischen den Sandböhen in der Ferne ausmachen konnte. Ungeduldig zog er ein Bein auf den Felsen und lehnte sich dagegen. Nach einer weiteren Minute began er die Münze mit dem Daumen in die Luft zu schnipsen und sie wieder aufzufangen. Das Spiel mit der Münze beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Mitlerweile war der Schemen nahe genug, um ihn richtig erkennen zu können. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang lief auf den Felsen zu.

Hinter sich schleifte er einen Soldaten den Wüstenboden entlang. Der Soldat hatte mehrere Wunden, ein Dolch steckte tief in seinem linken Bein. Sein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen drang durch den Wüstensand wie ein Messer. Bei diesem Laut breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzgekleideten aus.

„Yo, Bakura! Was hast du da im Schlepptau?"

Der Angesprochene hielt dicht vor dem Felsen an und zerrte den verletzten Soldaten vor sich.

„Hier, Kiddo. Ich wette, dich interessiert brennend, was der Alte zu sagen hat."

Bakura grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht und setzte sich neben seinen Kumpel auf den Felsen. Der Schwarzgekleidete steckte die Münze in eine seiner vielen Taschen unter den Mantel. Stattdessen holte er einen silbernen Dolch hervor. Er warf Bakura einen kurzen durchdringenden Blick zu, bevor er elegant vom Felsen hinunter auf den Soldaten zusprang. Mit einer Hand packte er diesen am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Was soll dieser halbtote Soldat mir denn so wichtiges erzählen, Bakura?"

„Naja, Kiddo er..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Dolch zischte dicht an seiner Wange entlang vorbei.

„Oh! Da ist heute aber wieder jemand gereizt!"

Mit einer Hand wischte Bakura sich das Blut von seiner Wange und sprang ebenfalls vom Felsen. In dieser Zeit hatte sich der Schwarzgekleidete erneut mit einem Dolch aus seinem Mantel bewaffnet. Als Bakura dicht neben ihm stand, sah er ihn erneut durchdringend an. Seine Augen funkelten hell unter der Kapuze, die er zum Schutz vor dem Wüstensand trug.

„Du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht Kiddo nennen sollst. Ich hasse das!"

„Okay", gab Bakura zurück und hob verteidigend seine Hände.

Beide beließen es dabei und wendeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem sterbenden Soldaten zu.

„Erzähle meinem Freund hier, was du mir erzählt hast."

Ein starker Tritt verlieh dieser Frage noch den nötigen Nachdruck.

„Ich...ich...der Prinz. Er war heute...allein ohne Wachen auf dem Markt...wir haben ihn gesehen...und..."

Der Soldat rang nach Luft und begann zu röchlen. Da es keinen Sinn haben würde, ihn noch länger zu befragen , schnitt der Schwarzgekleidete ihm die Kehle mit dem Dolch durch. Achtlos warf er den toten Soldaten zu Boden und lief über ihn herüber.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du brutal wirst, Aton! Das macht mich immer ganz heiß."

Bakura streckte eine Hand nach Aton aus, um ihn an sich zu ziehen, doch dieser schlug sie achtlos bei Seite und winkte ihn heran. Nickend folgte Bakura Aton zu einem entlegenen Haus, welches den Brand größtenteils umbeschadet überstanden zu haben schien. Innen angekommen schlug Aton die Kapuze vom Kopf . Der Mantel flog achtlos auf einen Stuhl, welcher dicht neben der Wand stand. Bakura bewunderte mit großen leuchtenden Augen jede Bewegung Atons. Jeder, der Aton auf der Straße begegnen würde, würde ihn für einen Priester oder ähnliches halten.

Seine makellos braune Haut, die stechenden sturmgrauen Augen, die zurückgekemmten mintgrünen Haare und die blonden Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, machten ihn unwiderstehlich für jeden. Nein, wie ein gewöhnlicher Dieb sah er nicht aus.

Zögernd streckte Aton eine Hand nach Bakuras verletzter Wange aus, kam aber nicht dazu, die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen. Bakura hatte ihn bereits an sich gedrückt und küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen. Seine Zugen strich an Atons Lippen entlang . Aton wartete nicht allzulange, bis er seinen Mund öffnete und Bakuras Zunge Einlaß gewährte. So standen sie eine Weile Arm in Arm und küssten sich intensiv. Wegen Luftmangels brach Bakura den Kuss dann doch ab und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Atons Augen.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Sicher...warum sollte irgendetwas nicht stimmen?"

Sein Gesicht zur Seite wendend sah Aton starr zum Fenster hinaus.

„Wegen dem Prinzen vielleicht?"

Aton zeigte keine Reaktion auf die Frage.

„Was wollen wir tun? Wenn du Glück hast, verbannt der Pharao ihn aus dem Palast und du bekommst endlich deine Rache."

Traurig schüttelte Aton den Kopf. Das würde sein Vater niemals tun, dafür liebte er Atemu zu sehr, dass wußte Aton, denn er hatte die Beiden oft genug beobachtet. Trotzdem mussten sie eine Möglichkeit finden, die kleine Eskapade seines Brüderchens zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen zu können. Den Zeigefinger an die Lippen führend überlegte er angestrengt, um eine Lösung seines Problems zu finden.

Akunumkanon konnte Atemu, egal wie sehr er ihn auch lieben mochte, nicht ganz ohne Strafe davonkommen lassen. Aton verspürte einen kleinen Stich in der Brustgegend. Jedesmal, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr sein Vater sich um Atemu kümmerte wurde ihm übel! Leicht zur Seite wankend setzte er sich auf das Bett in der Zimmermitte, Bakura dicht an seiner Seite. Dankbar für Bakuras Unterstützung lehnte Aton sich an seine Schulter und ließ es zu, dass er ihn in die Arme schloß. Seufzend legte Aton den Kopf in den Nacken, um Bakura kurz und sanft zu küsen.

„Danke Bakura...Ich weiß, ich sage das nicht oft, aber ohne dich wäre ich verloren."

„Sicher, Kiddo."

Noch bevor Bakura bereuen konnte, das Wort ausgesprochen zu haben, befreite Aton sich energisch aus der Umarmung. Dieses „Kosewort", wie Bakura es nannte, konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen! Durch es fühlte er sich klein und verletzlich. Etwas, dass er nie und nimmer sein wollte. Er war in seinem Leben schon genug verletzt worden, besonders von seinem ach so tollen Vater, dem Pharao.

Aton erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, der sein Leben für immer verändert hatte. Der Tag, an dem der Pharao ihn und seine Mutter aus dem Palast geworfen hatte und das alles nur wegen Atemu! Durch diese Erinnerung wutendbrannt ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Nägel schnitten tief in seine Handballen. Kleine Blutrinsale liefen langsam an seinen Handgelenken hinunter und hinterließen rote Spuren auf dem staubigen Boden. Sich immer weiter von Bakura entfernend stand er nun am Fenster und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. Die Erinnerungen wollten ihn einfach nicht loslassen...

Nach dem Rauswurf aus dem Palast war seine Mutter erkrankt und verstarb kurz darauf. Ohne jegliche Verwandschaft, außer seinem Vater, hatte Aton keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen und wurde zum Dieb, um zu überleben. Auf einem seiner Raubzüge hatte er dann Bakura getroffen, der ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Bakura hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass der Pharao sein Dorf, Kuruelna, mit seinen Soldaten zerstört hatte, weshalb er Rache an ihm nehmen wolle. Aton und Bakura hatten das selbe Ziel. Nämlich Akunumkanon vom Trohn zu stürzen und Atemu zu beseitigen.

Aton verdiente es, der nächste Pharao von Ägypten zu werden. Er war ein Jahr älter als Atemu und somit der rechtmäßige Trohnfolger. Eine Träne lief an Atons Wange herab, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glitzerte. Eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die Träne fort.

„Weißt du, Aton...solche Tränen stehen dir eigentlich ganz gut und dennoch möchte ich dich nicht weinen sehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir kriegen den Pharao schon noch zu fassen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Zusammen schaffen wir es."

Bakura nahm eine Hand Atons in seine, führte sie an die Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Am Horizont sah man eine Staubwolke zum Himmel aufsteigen und Bakura lächelte.

„Unsere Leute sind im Anmarsch."

Auch Aton richtete seinen Blick nun auf die rasch näher kommende Staubwolke.

„Sie sind also schon wieder da? Ich hätte sie nicht vor Morgen zurückerwartet..."

„Oh ja...Das ist schade. Jetzt haben wir die Nacht gar nicht mehr für uns allein."

Bakura schob Atons Hemd nach oben und ließ seine Hand über dessen Bauch gleiten. Schnell entwand sich Aton aus Bakuras Griff, küsste ihn nocheinmal kurz und ging zur Tür hinaus um seine Leute zu empfangen. Sie würden sich besprechen und schon einen Weg finden, seinem Vater das Lebenslicht auszuhauchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er seinem kleinen Bruder auch mal einen Besuch abstatten. Immerhin hatte dieser ja übermorgen Geburtstag.

Aton: Nettes Kapitel! Warum schaffen wir Atemu nicht einfach ab?

Bakura: Genau! Wer braucht schon diesen Möchtegern-Pharao?

Zephyr: Ich, um die Story voranzutreiben

Bakura: -mit Messer in der Hand- Ach, ist das so?

Zephyr: -zittert- Ja, schon...

Aton: Lass sie in Ruhe! Wir brauchen sie doch, damit wir Atemu vernichten können.

Zephyr: -erleichtert- Thanks Aton

Aton: Stimmt doch, oder? Wir gewinnen und Atemu beißt ins Gras

Zephyr: Kein Kommentar. Verrate doch nicht die Story!

Bakura: -nickt- Okay, dann an alle Leser: Reviews oder...-mit Messer herumfuchtelt-

Zephyr: Nicht! –ihm Messer entreißt- Keiner geht auf meine Leser loß!

Aton: Okay. Wir sehen uns –winkt-


	4. Lichtweihe

**A/N: **Hier ist endlich das 4 Kapitel. Hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert als sonst. Gomen nasai. Noch was zur Lichtweihe, die in diesem Kapitel erwähnt wird: Diese gab es in Ägypten meines Wissens nach nicht. Ich habe sie mir ausgedacht, weil sie sich gut in die Story eingefügt hat. Sollte doch jemand soetwas ähnliches kennen, dann schickt mir eine E-Mail. Bin immer an solchen Dingen interessiert.

**Kapitel 4**

**Lichtweihe**

Atemu lag, auf den Bauch gedreht, in seinem Bett und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Kissen. In der Ferne hörte er Diener aufgeregt durcheinanderrufen. Das Klappern von Tellern drang in sein Zimmer vor. Der ganze Palast schien, aufgrund des 17. Geburtstages des Prinzen, in heller Aufruhr zu sein. Atemu sah nur einmal kurz auf, rollte mit den Augen und plumpste dann auf das Kissen zurück. Er verstand nicht, warum alle so einen Trubel machten. Es war doch nur ein weiterer Geburtstag, nichts besonderes!

„Doch", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, "heute empfängst du die Lichtweihe. Sie macht dich erst zum wahren Thronfolgers Ägyptens."

Ins Kissen beißend versuchte er die Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ein wenig mehr Schlaf würde ihm helfen, den heutigen Tag zu überstehen. Ein leichter Windhauch streifte Atemus Ohr und ließ ihn zittern. Sofort drehte er sich auf die Seite, um ihm zu entkommen. Aufstehen wollte er nun wirklich noch nicht.

Ein weiterer Windhauch streifte sein Ohr und jemand flüsterte:"Aufstehen, Prinz! Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht eure eigene Party verpassen, oder?"

Atemu riß die Augen auf und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Seths Gesicht war keine zwei Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Was machst du denn hier, Seth?"

„Dich wecken, Prinz?", hauchte er und lächelte zuckersüß.

Sein Atem strich an Atemus Wange entlang. Sich weiter in die Kissen zurückdrückend, lag Atemu nun auf dem Rücken, Seth über ihm. Alles, was Atemu tun konnte, war Seth wie hypnotisiert in die Augen zu starren. Dieses Gefühl kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Es war genau, wie vor zwei Tagen, als sie auf dem Brunnen am Marktplatz gesessen hatte, nur das sie diesesmal keiner stören würde...

Nervös schluckte Atemu und wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen. Sein Gesicht brannte, als Seth sich immer weiter zu ihm herunterbeugte. Seine Lippen berührten die von Atemu sanft und streiften nur kurz an ihnen entlang, bis er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Schwer atmend entfernte Seth sich von von Atemu , stand auf und sah ihm abwartend in die Augen. Doch Atemu lag immer noch steif im Bett und sah, ohne zu blinzeln, nach oben an die Decke. Seine Wangen waren geröttet und seine Lippen zusammengepresst.

Atemu verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war gerade passiert? Hatte Seth ihn wirklich geküsst, oder träumte er immer noch. Wenn dies der Fall war, wollte er nie wieder aufwachen. Eine Hand an die Lippen fürhrend drehte er nun doch den Kopf, um Seth anzusehen. Dieser stand noch neben seinem Bett, die Hände in seinen Umhang gekrallt. Für Atemu schien es fast so, als sei er nervös. So kannte er Seth nicht. Oft galubte Atemu sogar, Seth habe ein größeres Selbstvertrauen als er und nun stand er verkrampft vor seinem Bett und wartete auf etwas. Nur auf was? Sollte Atemu sich zu dem Kuss äußern? Wie sollte er dies, wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war, was er für ihn bedeutete...

„Äh...Atemu?"

Atemu erschrack fast, als er die Unsicherheit in Seths Stimme wahrnahm. Es klang so, als hätte er wahnsinnige Angst das Falsche getan zu haben.

„Was?", fragte Atemu leise, denn dies war das Einzige, was er im Moment zustande brachte.

Von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend drehte Seth sein Gesicht weg und brach damit den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. Währenddessen hatte Atemu sich im Bett in eine sitzende Position aufgerichtet, die Beine übereinandergekreuzt und drehte nun den Kopf zur Seite, um Seth besser betrachten zu können. Lange Zeit sagte keiner ein Wort. Nur Atemu wiegte seinen Körper vor Nervosität ab und zu hin und her. In der Stille glaubte er Seths Herzschlag hören zu können. Der Lärm außerhalb seines Zimmers war schon lange vergessen.

„Hör zu, ...ich", Seth stockte in seiner Erklärung, als er Atemu auf sich zukommen sah.

Atemu lief langsam Schritt für Schritt auf auf Seth zu. Dabei kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Allein durch diese Geste konnte Seth sich ausmalen, wie unentschloßen er war. Innerlich starb Atemu fast vor Nervosität. Sein Herz klopfte viel zu laut, das Blut rauschte durch seine Ohren. Bei Seth angekommen, blickte er zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Atemu war sich sicher, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte.

Lächelnd streckte er seine Arme aus, um sie um Seths Nacken zu legen. Mit etwas Anstrengung schaffte er es, Seths Kopf herunterzubeugen. Danach stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und brachte ihre Lippen erneut zusammen. Ein erstauntes Stöhnen entkam Seths Mund, bevor auch er seine Arme um Atemus Hüfte legte. Seth drückte ihn näher an sich und began Atemus Unterlippe mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Immer wieder strich er an ihr entlang, bis Atemu sich ihm hingab und den Mund öffnete.

Vorsichtig drang Seths Zunge in Atemus halbgeöffneten Mund , wobei seine Hände an seinem Rücken auf und ab strichen. In Atemus Kopf began sich alles zu drehen und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie heiß es in dem Zimmer war. Noch dichter an Seths Körper geschmiegt erwiderte er den leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zuerst noch etwas zögerlich, doch schon bald drängte er Seths Zunge zurück, um seinerseits dessen Mund zu erkunden.

Als Seth ihn weiter zurückschupste und sich mit ihm auf das Bett fallen ließ, hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Es zählte nur noch, dass Seth bei ihm war. Selbst als Seth seine Hose hochschob protestierte er nicht, sondern schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte. Vor Erregung laut aufstöhnend ließ Seth von Atemus Lippen ab und küsste sich einen Weg seinen Hals hinunter. An einer Stelle knapp über dem Schlüsselbein hielt er inne, um mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise auf der Haut zu beschreiben.

„Seth...bitte!"

Atemu krallte seine Hände in Seths Haare und drückte seinen Kopf noch weiter hinunter. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Seths Lippen zu einem zufriedenem Lächeln verzogen. Sich auf die Ellbogen stützend hob Seth seinen Kopf, damit er Atemu ansehen konnte. Sein Kopf war weit in die Kissen zurückgepresst. Mit halbgeschloßenen Augen sah er zu Seth auf.

Plötzlich wollte Atemu nur noch eines: Seth küssen. Immer und immer wieder, jeden Tag der nächsten Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Als wenn Seth Atemus Gedanken gelesen hätte, beugte er sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Viel zu kurz für Atemus Geschmack, denn Seth erhob sich direkt wieder, um seine Arbeit an einer bestimmten Stelle von Atemus Körper fortzusetzen.

Seth saugte und knabberte so lange an dem Punkt über Atemus Schlüßelbein, bis sich ein roter Fleck gebildet hatte. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk drückte er einen letzten Kuss hinauf und wollte sich gerade wieder um Atemus verführerischen Mund kümmern, als...

Kawumm!

Die Tür zu Atemus Zimmer flog mit Schwung auf und eine lächelnde Mana hopste „Happy Birthday" singend ins Zimmer. Völlig geschockt sprang Seth mit hochrotem Gesicht vom Bett auf und versuchte so normal wie immer auszusehen. Mittlerweile drehte Mana kleine Pioretten im Zimmer, immer noch singend. Atemu lag noch im Bett, hatte den Kopf nach rechts gedreht, um Mana zu beobachten und atmete erleichtert aus, als er feststellte, das Mana ihre Augen geschloßen hatte. Gott sei Dank hatte sie die Angewohnheit, die Augen beim singen immer geschloßen zu halten. Dies gab ihm die Hoffnung, dass sie nicht das geringste mitgekriegt hatte.

Atemu nutzte die Zeit, die Mana noch herumtanzte, um seine Kleider zu ordnen. Als nächstes stieg er aus dem Bett, strich nochmals über seine Kleidung und stellte sich dann neben Seth. Dieser starrte Mana mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Keine Sorge, sie hat nichts mitbekommen."

Seth schüttelte den Kopf, führte eine Hand ans Kinn und warf Atemu einen Seitenblick zu.

„Bist du dir da sicher? So weltfremd kann doch keiner sein. Außerdem..."

Ein leises Kichern unterbrach ihn. Etwas genervt verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein, schloß die Augen und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Soll ich es dir beweisen, Seth?"

In Atemus Augen breitete sich ein böses Glitzern aus. Als Seth auf seine Frage nichts erwiderte, packte Atemu ihn am Shirt, ruckte heftig daran, so dass Seth nach vorne wankte und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Mana nahm auch davon keine Notiz.

Teuflisch lächelnd schnurrte er Seth ins Ohr: „Siehst du."

Mit weit geöffnetem Mund blickte Seth auf Atemu hinab.

„Oh Ra, hilf mir! Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt? Einen herrschsüchtigen Prinzen, der immer nur unschuldig tut, um am Ende dann...Autsch!"

Atemus Fuß landete mit Schwung auf dem von Seth.

„Das reicht jetzt, du arroganter Priester!"

Von dem Schrei aufgeschreckt, hörte Mana abrupt auf, sich zu drehen. Sie wankte etwas und versuchte verzweifelt ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, was sich nach den ganzen Pioretten als schwierig erwies. Sobald sie wieder einigermaßen gerade stand, sprang sie nach vorne, um sich an Atemus Hals festzuklammern.

„Happy Birthday, Prinz! Alles, alles Gute. Mögen die Götter dich beschützen."

Seufzend legte Atemu eine Hand auf Manas Schulter und schob sie etwas von sich.

„Vielen Dank, Mana. Kannst du mir sagen, was du um diese Uhrzeit hier machst?"

Plötzlich hüpfte Mana nach hinten und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als sie sagte: „Ich habe sie vergessen...Oh nein!"

„Was hast du vergessen, Mana?"

Damit meldete sich Seth zu Wort und dränget sich an Atemus Seite. Irgendwie hatte Atemu das Gefühl, dass Seth es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er ignoriert wurde. Besonders nicht, wenn er die Person war, die ihn ignorierte. Um Seth zu beschwichtigen lehnte er sich an seine Schulter.

„Hallo, Seth. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das ist doch egal. Nochmal, was hast du vergessen?"

„Äh...die Kleider für den Prinzen. Aknumkanon hat mich gebeten, sie ihm zu bringen. Für die Lichtweihe."

„Und du hast sie natürlich vergessen." Eine klare Feststellung, keine Frage.

Seth verschrenkte die Arme, seinen Augen bekamen einen tadelnden Ausdruck, als wolle er sagen: Und dafür hast du uns gestört? Für etwas, dass du sowieso vergessen hast?

„Es tut mir ja Leid! Wartet kurz hier, bis ich sie geholt habe."

Mit gefalteten Händen verbeugte sie sich kurz und drehte sich auf den Fußballen herum, um aus dem Zimmer zu flitzen.

An der Tür stoppte sie jedoch nochmal, drehte den Kopf nach hinten und fragte: „Was ist das für ein roter Fleck über deiner Brust, Atemu?"

„Ach, das?"

Mit einer Hand deutete Atemu auf den Fleck, mit der Anderen machte er eine abwehrende Geste.

„Das ist nur ein Mückenstich."

„Oh. Na dann."

Schon war Mana aus dem Zimmer geflitzt.

„Lügt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

„Hmmmm...wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihr gesagt, er stamme von einer Mücke namens Seth?"

Seth verpasste Atemu mit seinem Ellbogen einen leichten Knuff in die Seite.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Obwohl..."

Sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fahrend beugte Seth sich hinunter, schlang seine Arme um Atemus Hüfte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nach dem Kuss lehnte Atemu sich an Seths Brust, um seinem kräftigen Herzschlag zu lauschen. So standen sie noch, als Mana wieder ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

Am Nachmittag stand Atemu, gekleidet in prunkvollem weißen Stoff mit Goldverzierungen, neben seinem Vater vor dem Tempel des Ra. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und seine Augen suchten ohne bestimmtes Ziel die Menge vor ihnen ab.

„Willst du das überhaupt?", wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Einen Kloß hinunterschluckend, streckte Atemu seine Brust nach vorne und nickte kaum merklich. Ja, er war sich sicher. Den gesamten Vormittag hatte er damit verbracht, sich mit seinem Vater über die Aufgaben eines Pharao zu unterhalten. Pharao zu sein war zwar eine riesen Verantwortung, aber Atemu war bereit, sie auf sich zu nehmen, um das Volk zu schützen und seinen Vater stolz zu machen.

In diesem Augenblick winkte Aknumkanon ihn an seine Seite zu einem vergoldeten Brunnen. Im Brunnen spiegelte sich das Licht so, dass selbst das Wasser golden erschien. Atemu starrte sein Spiegelbild lange Zeit gedankenversunken an. Nicht einmal wandte er den Blick ab oder blinzelte.

So sah also der zunünftige Pharao von Ägypten aus. Ein Junge von 17 Jahren, mit stacheligen violett-rotem Haar, misteriösen dunkelvioletten Augen und einem feingeschnittenem Gesicht. Würde sich die Last, die er bald auf seinen Schultern tragen sollte, wohl auf sein Äußeres auswirken? Sein Vater wirkte oft sehr krank, nachdem er wider mal das Problem einer drohenden Hungersnot oder ähnliches bewältigt hatte.

Atemu seufzte tief und senkte den Kopf über den Brunnen. Sobald er gebeugt stand, nahm Aknumkanon eine silberne Schale zur Hand und tauchte sie ins goldene Wasser. Bevor er die Schale über Atemus Kopf leerte, hielt er sie mit ausgetreckten Armen hoch in die Luft und somit auch in die Strahlen der, horizontal am Himmel stehenden, Sonne. Das Wasser lief, in Regenbogenfarben glitzernd, auf Atemus Kopf herab.

Mit geschloßenen Augen richtete Atemu sich auf und ließ das Wasser langsam, von seinem Haar herab, in sein Gesicht laufen. Das Volk, welches sich zum Anlass dieser Zeremonie vor dem Tempel versammelt hatte, brüllte Glückwünsche für den Trohnfolger.

Währenddessen murmelte der Pharao, mit ausgestreckten Armen zum Tempel hin, Beschwörungsformeln, um den Schutz der Götter für seinen Sohn zu erbitten. Vorsichtig öffnete Atemu die Augen und sah durch einen Schleier aus Wassertropfen auf das glückliche Volk hinab. Selbst die Priester seines Vaters lächelten und verbeugten sich, als er nach Aknumkanon die Treppe des Tempels hinunterschritt.

Am Ende der Priesterkette hatte Mana ihre Arme um Mahados Hals geschlungen, wobei sie fröhlich auf und ab hüpfte. Seth stand hinter ihnen, verbeugte sich ebenfalls, senkte jedoch nicht den Blick wie alle Anderen, sondern hielt Atemus Augen gefangen.

Keinem von ihnen fielen die fünf schwarzgekleideten Gestalten auf, die reglos hinter der Gruppe von Priestern standen und ihr Gesicht im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen verbargen. Niemand bemerkte das hasserfüllte Starren, dass der Mittlere Atemu zuwarf.

**A/N: **Reviews wären sehr nett! –hundebabyblick mach-

Pretty please. Please with sugar upon XD


	5. Licht und Schatten

**A/N**: Puh, für dieses Kapitel habe ich echt lange gebraucht. Sorry dafür, aber ist viel dazwischen gekommen wie z.B. Klausuren. Schule kann hart sein –seufz-

**5. Licht und Schatten**

Der Festraum des Palastes war mit Leuten vollgestopft. Priester, Diener und sogar das einfach Volk unterhielten sich miteinander, um den Geburtstag und die erfolgreiche Lichtweihe des Thronfolgers ausgiebig zu feiern. Karaffen mit rotem Wein wurden von einer Person zur nächsten gereicht, ohne Rücksicht darauf, wie betrunken einzelnen Leute schon waren.

Atemu stand mit seinen Freunden vor dem reichgedecken Tisch mit Essen. Mana war schon seit Minuten damit beschäftigt, unmengen von Pudding in sich reinzuschaufeln. Mehr als einmal hatte Mahado sie davor gewarnt, sich nicht zu übernehmen. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Mana am nächsten Tag mit Bauchschmerzen dastehen würde, nur sie schien das nicht im geringsten zu stören.

Atemu summte vor sich hin und beobachtete weiter Mana am Pudding-Buffet. Der Tag war für ihn gut gelaufen, die Zeremony ohne Probleme überstanden. Ab und zu schwankte er leicht nach allen Seiten, denn sein Vater und die Priester hatten darauf bestanden mit ihm anzustoßen und was wäre dafür besser geeignet gewesen als etwas Rotwein?

„Hää...etwas hätte ich verkraften können, aber nicht gleich drei Karaffen aufeinmal."

Diesen Gedanken hatte er, ohne es zu wissen, laut ausgesprochen. Plötzlich wurde ihm so schwindlig, dass er nach hinten zu kippen drohte. Hätte ein gewisser jemand nicht genau in dem Moment seine Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen, wäre er sicher mit dem Kopf voran auf den harten Marmorboden des Palastes geknallt.

„Drei Karaffen? Na, das hätten sie dir wirklich nicht zumuten müssen!"

Seth ließ den Prinzen an seine Brust sinken, um ihn etwas zu stützen. Schließlich wollter er ihn nicht am Ende des Abends vom Boden aufkratzen müssen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Beim sanften Ton von Seths Stimme seufzte Atemu tief, holte ein paar mal Luft und kuschelte sich noch näher an Seth.

„Jetzt wo du da bist viel besser..."

Atemu legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, weil er Seths Gesicht sehen wollte. Dieses war leicht gerrötet und verdunkelte sich noch, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

„Was ist los? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

Die Frage war so absurd, dass Seth kurz auflachte.

„Was erzählst du denn da? Ich fühle mich immer wohl, wenn du da bist. Besonders wenn du dich so gefügig an mich schmiegst und dein Gesicht so aussieht als hättest du eine heiße Nacht hinter dir – mit mir."

Was? Mit einem Blick, der einem kleinen Hündchen glich, starrte Atemu weiter unbewegt zu Seth hinauf. Wie hatte er das nun wieder gemeint? So gut er konnte versuchte Atemu sich in Seths Umklammerung umzudrehen, so dass er ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Als er den hungrigen Blick in Seths Augen ausmachte, öffnete sich sein Mund leicht. Einfach nur zu sagen ihm wäre heiß, wäre eine sehr große Untertreibung gewesen! Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen.

„Ähhhh..."

Verzweifelt suchte Atemu nach etwas, dass man in dieser Situation sagen konnte. Irgendein Thema, welches sie von den intimen Gedanken ablenken würde, die sie beide offensichtlich hatten. Doch diese Arbeit wurde ihm abgenommen, als sanfte Lippen seinen halbgeöffneten Mund versiegelten.

„Hmmmmhmm!"

Zuerst hatte Atemu daran gedacht, Seth von sich zu schieben. Immerhin standen sie mitten im Festsaal wortwörtlich auf dem Presentierteller. Sicher, Atemu wußte, dass er für Seth mehr empfand als Freundschaft, doch wieviel mehr war ihm beim besten Willen noch nicht bewußt. Er hielt es für das beste ihre Beziehung noch für eine Weile geheim zu halten. Nur noch ein bisschen...

Das Gefühl von Seths nasser Zunge in seinem Mund machte jeden Gedanken an andere Dinge, als an ihn, völlig unwichtig. Wie sehr Atemu sich auch gegen den Kuss wehren wollte, es ging nicht! Jedesmal wenn Seth in küsste zählte nichts mehr außer seiner Näher und der Hitze seines Körpers. Versunken in diesem Wirrwar aus Lust und Sehnsucht ließ Atemu seine Arme langsam über Seths Brust zu seinen Schultern wandern. Dies entlockte wiederum Seth ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Seth öffnete seine Arme und löste Atemu sanft von seinem Körper.

„Wenn du noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter gehst, werfe ich dich auf den Boden und nehme dich hier und jetzt."

Atemu bemerkte den sehnsuchtsvollen Unterton in Seths Stimme. Sofort fühlte er Schuld in sich aufwallen. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können, dass Seth daran dachte ihn hier und jetzt zu nehmen...Einen Augenblick! Heftig mit den Augen blinzelnd starrte er Seth erneut an.

Seine Stimme war gebrochen, als er sprach: „M-mich nehmen? W-wie meinst du das? H-h-hier?"

Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund drehte Seth sich um und kicherte leise vor sich hin. Nachdem er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er nicht Gefahr lief den ganzen Saal durch sein Lachen auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, drehte er sich wieder um, strich Atemu mit einer Hand durch das Haar und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie süß du sein kannst!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf und nun auch etwas nervös suchte Atemus Blick die Menge ab. Zum Glück schien wirklich niemand von ihrem Kuss Notiz genommen zu haben. Das dachte er zumindest...

An einem Vorhang am anderen Ende der Halle stieß Bakura einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

Sein Partner, der etwas weiter im Schatten stand, sah zum Boden, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zentrierte seinen Fokus dann wieder auf das Pärchen am Buffet. Sieh an, sieh an, sein Brüderchen hatte also auch eine gewisse Vorliebe für das selbe Geschlecht. Wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren! Erschrocken von seinem Gedankengang versuchte Aton seinen Vater in der Menge auszumachen. Schließlich war dies der Hauptgrund für ihr Auftauchen im Palast.

„Wo bist du, wo bist du..."

Weiter murmelnd trat er vor Bakura, um einen bessere Sicht auf das Volk zu haben. Ein Arm um seine Schulter zog ihn jedoch wieder etwas weiter zurück in die Schatten.

„Was soll das, Bakura?"

Bevor dieser eine Antwort auf die Frage gab, lies er es sich nicht nehmen, noch eine Weile an Atons linkem Ohr zu knabbern, was diesem einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.

„Hör auf damit!"

Sanfter als erwartet drückte Aton Bakuras Kopf zurück.

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür! Hilf mir lieber dabei, den Pharao ausfindig zu machen."

„Du meinst deinen Vater?"

Bei dem Wort Vater zuckte Aton leicht zusammen und schnalzte verachtend mit der Zunge.

„Sicher! Wenn soll ich sonst meinen?"

Ohne auf Bakura zu achten stampfte er davon in die Menge. Selbst den Aufschrei von Bakura, auf ihn zu warten, ignorierte er wohlweislich. Stattdessen lief er nur noch schneller davon und drängte sich durch die angeheiterte Masse. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er auf diesem Wege auf seinen Vater stoßen würde. Gegenstoßen wäre hier wohl eher angebracht, denn genau das tat Aton mit einem lauten Rumms.

„Was...?"

Total verwirrt sah Aton in das heitere Gesicht seines Vaters, der noch gar nicht zu ahnen schien, gegen wen er da gestoßen war. Freundlich streckte Aknumkanon ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Wütend starrte Aton zu ihm hinauf. Nein, nichts war in Ordnung! Absolut nichts, denn sein eigener Vater schien ihn noch nichtmals wiederzuerkennen.

Natürlich sprach er nichts von dem aus, sondern wisperte monoton: „Hallo, Vater."

Schadenfroh sah er zu, wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Pharaos verschwand. Auf diese Genugtuung hatte er viel zu lange warten müssen! Sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtend, meint bis zur Schulter des Pharao, packte Aton ihn am Milleniumspuzzel und zog ihn davon in eine entlegenen Ecke.

„Mach jetzt nichts unüberlegtes, „Vater"! Ich habe meine Männer hier und du willst doch sicher nicht, dass deinem geliebten Prinzen was passiert."

Hinter sich sog der Pharao scharf die Luft, zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, ein. Willig folgte er Aton zu der Ecke, in der dieser vorhin schon mit Bakura gestanden hatte.

„Ich sehe, du bist vernünftig. Das freut mich sehr."

Bei dem Gesicht, dass sein Vater machte, konnte Aton sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ouch, das hat weh getan. Wirklich, Vater, begrüßt man so seinen ältesten Sohn?"

Bei dieser Frage breitete er die Arme weit aus, als erwarte er eine herzliche Umarmung.

Diese gab es natürlich nicht, hatte es für „ihn" nie gegeben. Obwohl es ihm unendlich schmerzte, hielt Aton sein Lächeln weiter aufrecht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Pharao die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Nun musste er wirklich lachen.

„Soll mich das einschüchtern? Hör gut zu Vater, denn ich widerhole mich nur sehr, sehr ungern!", die nächsten Wort zischte er ihm direkt ins Ohr," von heute an mache ich dir das Leben zur Hölle. Oh, nicht nur dir! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Pass in Zukunft lieber besser auf deinen kleinen Prinzen auf. Am besten du packst ihn in Watte."

Sich vom Pharao abwendent lachte Aton nochmal kurz auf, erspähte Bakura in der Menge und lief mit sicheren Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Komm Bakura. Bevor wir gehen muss ich meinem Bruder doch noch gratulieren, schließlich wäre alles andere unhöflich."

„Wo warst du?"

Aton erwiderte ihm nichts, sondern steuerte mit hektischen Schritten auf das Buffet zu.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir!"

Ein starker Ruck nach hinten sagte Aton, dass Bakura ihm am Cape gepackt hatte. Mit nass schimmernden Augen drehte Aton sich nun doch langsam um.

„Was willst du denn hören?" Seine Stimme schien kraftlos und gebrochen.

„Aton...schhhhhhh."

Schnell schloß Bakura Aton in seine Arme und strich mit den Händen beschwichtigend durch sein Haar. In weniger als einer Minute hatte Aton sich gefangen und zauberte die frohe Maskerade wieder auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich erzähle es dir später, ja?"

Nickend gab Bakura ihm zu verstehen, dass er so lange warten würde, bis er bereit war, ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Danke."

„Willst du noch ein Stück Melone, Atemu?"

Unsicher beäugte Atemu Seth, der einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn misteriös anlächelte. Nach kurzem Zögern bejahte er die Frage.

„Schön, aber ich darf dich füttern."

Zum bestimmt tausendsten mal an diesem Abend errötete Atemu und wich Seths durchdringendem Blick aus. Ihm wurde schon wieder so verdammt heiß...

„Dreh dich zu mir und öffne einfach deinen Mund, ja?"

Innerlich fühlte Atemu sich hin und hergerissen zwischen Seth und den Leuten um sie herum. Konnte er nochmal das Risiko eingehen, auf sein Glück setzten und hoffen, dass sie niemand sah? Währenddessen strich Seth mit einer Hand leicht an seinem Nacken endlang. Diese Berührung machte Atemu verrückt, weshalb er sich doch wieder Seth zuwand und den Mund ein kleines Stückchen öffnete. Lächelnd nahm Seth das Melonenstück, um es ihm vorsichtig in den Mund zu schieben. Das Komische war nur, dass er Atemu dabei nicht in die Augen sah, sondern auf einem Punkt hinter ihm starrte.

„Ist irgendetwas?"

„Ja. Kennst du den Typen, der da auf uns zuläuft?"

Bleich im Gesicht wirbelte Atemu herum, um zu sehen, wen genau Seth meinte. Der Fremde blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, hatte mintgrünes Haar, das vorne in blonden Strähnen, seinen nicht unähnlich, überging und sturmgraue Augen, die dann und wann silbern aufblitzten. Kurz ging Atemu die angestellten des Palastest durch, kam aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass er den Fremden definitiv nicht kannte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich..."

Der Fremde unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle bestimmt aber höflich.

„Guten Abend, Prinz. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr die Lichtweihe überstanden. Von nun an seid ihr die Hoffnung, das Licht, unseres Volkes. Nun dann," die Stimme des Fremden nahm einen drohenderen Ton an," bin ich wohl dein Schatten! Merk dir das! Wenn du das Licht bist, bin ich der Schatten."

Nachdem dies gesagt war, verbeugte er sich erneut und verlies an der Seite eines anderen Schwarzgekleideten den Saal. Atemu und Seth standen gleich sprachlos nebeneinander.

„Was war den das für ein Auftritt? Vorallem, wer war das?"

Weil Atemu darauf keine Antwort wußte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und schluckte den Rest Melone hinunter.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Bitte schreibt mir Reviews! Ohne Reviews (seien sie nun positiv, oder negativ) kann ich meinen Schreibstil nicht verbessern. Außerdem spornen sie einen an, dass nächste Kapitel schneller fertigzustellen

Da ich das 6. Kapitel noch nicht angefangen habe, habt ihr jetzt die einmalige Chance zu entscheiden, ob ihr es lieber aus der Perspektive von Aton oder Atemu lesen wollt!

Schickt mir eine E-Mail, oder schreibt es mit in die Review. Danke!


	6. Extra Kapitel: Nickname

**A/N: **Das hier ist ein Extra-Kapitel (gehört also nicht wirklich zur eigentlichen Storyline), dass ich vorallem geschrieben habe, um mich bei euch zu bedanken! Scheint so, als hätte ich wirklich einige treue Leser da draußen Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut! -very big smile-  
Ich denke, die Ereignisse in diesem Kapitel fanden noch vor Atemus Lichtweihe statt (nur um das einzuordnen)

**Extra-Kapitel**

**Nickname**

Yami saß mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Wiese im Garten des Palastes. Die Sonne war heute nicht so brutal wie sonst, die Hitze deswegen erträglich. Der Prinz genoß dieses Wetter immens und lies sich nun auf den Rücken fallen. Die Arme hatte er hinter seinem Kopf als Stütze verschränkt. Ab und zu kühlte ein Windhauch sein Gesicht und zerzauste sein stacheliges Haar, so dass es in alle Richtungen abstand. Wenn man es genau nahm, konnte sein Haar gar nicht mehr zersaust werden, als es schon war, oder doch? Egal, Yami hatte sich noch nie besonders um sein Äußeres gesorgt, auch wenn alle immer sagten, dass er recht hübsch sei. Seth bezeichnete ihn sogar in einigen Situationen als „süß". Mal ehrlich, welcher Junge wollte als „süß" bezeichnet werden? Mädchen waren süß, aber nicht er.

Schmollend setzte der Prinz sich wieder auf. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, dann durchs Haar. Irgendwie fühlte er sich etwas steif...

„Endlich aufgewacht, Prinz? Ihr habt eine ganze Weile geschlafen."

Diese Stimme war unverkennbar. Seth! Wie kam es nur, dass dieser selbstsichere Priester immer dann auftauchte, wenn man gerade an ihn dachte? Als Yami sich zu Seth umdrehte, wischte er noch mit einer Hand den Schlaf aus seinen Augen. War er also tatsächlich in der Sonne eingeschlafen? Um seinen Kopf klarer zu kriegen, schüttelte der Prinz ihn leicht, doch das machte keinen Unterschied, die goldenen Haarsträhnen folgten trotzdem jeder seiner Bewegungen. Ein helles Lachen lies Yami in der Bewegung innehalten. Verwirrt betrachtete er Seth, der neben ihm auf der Wiese kniete und einen Grashalm zwischen seinen Lippen hatte. Blitzschnell, damit Yami keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr hatte, beugte Seth sich nach vorn und schloß ihn in die Arme. Zu überrascht, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, erwiderte der Prinz die Umarmung und schmiegte sich einfach eine Weile an Seths Brust.

„Es ist toll, wenn du so anschmiegsam bist, Kätzchen!"

Zuerst machte Yami nichts und überlegte nur, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Kätzchen?

„Hast du Kätzchen gesagt? Wieso Kätzchen?"

Neugierig legte der Thronfolger den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute in Seths fukelnde Augen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Seth nun auch noch so unheimlich grinste...Irgendwas ging hinter diesen kristall Augen vor. Wahrscheinlich etwas, dass der Prinz nicht mögen würde.

„Ja, ich habe Kätzchen gesagt. Weißt du, was ich mir schon lange überlegt habe?"

Eine schlechte Vorahnung bschlich Atemu, als er die Frage verneinen musste.

Seths Grinsen wurde noch deutlicher, als er antwotete: „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich einen Spitznamen für dich brauche. So einen typischen Kosenamen...Nur fällt mir für dich keiner ein, der süß genug wäre."

Nach dem letzten ausgesprochenen Wort rutschte Seth vorsorglich ein paar Meter zurück. Gut für ihn, dass er Atemu dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lies, denn nur so konnte er den Schlag, der auf seinen Magen zielte, mit einer Hand abfangen. Schnell ergriff Seth noch die zweite heranschnellende Hand seines Prinzen und nutzte dessen Unbeweglichkeit für einen kurzen Kuss.

„Warte, jetzt habe ich den richtigen Namen. Wie wäre es denn mit Furie? Oder Kratzbürste? Du bist immer so launenhaft und..."

Während Seths so vor sich hin sprach, hatten Atemus Augen sich zunehmend verdunkelt. Alles klar, auch wenn er Seth noch so liebte, dass ging zu weit! Keiner nannte den zukünftigen Pharao von Ägypten süß, Furie oder Kratzbürste.

Ohne nachzudenken sprang Atemu aus seiner sitzenden Haltung hoch und nach vorn. Als Ergebnis flog Seth, der immer noch Atemus Hände fest umgriffen hielt, nach hinten. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet und der Prinz thronte zufrieden über, naja, eigentlich auf, Seth.

„So Mr. Eisklotz! Was sagen wir nun? Wir können das Spiel auch nach meinen Regeln spielen und das heißt, dass ich gewinne."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag Seth unter Atemu im Gras, schloß und öffnete den Mund wie ein Fisch, aber kriegte kein Wort heraus. Gerade, als Atemu sich als Sieger wähnte, schmunzelte der Priester und zog ihn, an seinen Armen, zu sich hinunter. Damit hatte der Thronfolger natürlich nicht gerechnet und landete prompt flach auf Seth.

Gegen dessen Hemd nuschelte er: „Das war unfair..."

„Nein war es nicht, mein Igel."

Oh Horus! Atemu vergrub sein Gesicht so weit er konnte in Seths Hemd und bedeckte die Augen mit einer Hand.

„Bist du von Sinnen, Priester? Igel? Womit habe ich das jetzt verdient!"

„Das musst du noch fragen? Guck doch einfach mal in den Spiegel. Jeder würde dich bei den Haaren mit einem Igel verwechseln."

Kopschüttelnd krallte Yami seine Hände krampfhaft in Seths Hemd und versuchte seine Wut hinunterzuschlucken. Natürlich wollte der Priester ihn nur ärgern, dass tat er immer...

Langsam schien auch Seth zu merken, dass er diesmal zu weit gegeangen war. Als Thronfolger war man es eben nicht gewöhnt, geärgert zu werden. Jeder, der Atemu jemals so genannt hätte, wäre umgehen im tiefsten Kerker des Palastes gelandet, wahrscheinlich von ihm persöhnlich dort abgeliefert...

„Hey, Atemu..."

Entschuldigend legte Seth seine Arme um den leichten Körper auf seiner Brust und strich mit den Händen Atemus Rücken beruhigend auf und ab. Langsam aber sicher begann der Prinz sich wieder zu entspannen. Seth seufzte tief und setzte nun dazu an, sich beim schmollenden Pharao zu entschuldigen.

„Das war nicht so gemeint, Atemu. Es tut mir Leid. Vielleicht schieße ich manchmal einfach über das Zeil hinaus...Trotzdem bist du ziemlich süß, wenn du wütend bist."

Da war es schon wieder! Süß! Vor sich hin murmelnd entwand Atemu sich aus Seths Umarmung und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm ins Gras.

„Ich bin nicht süß!" Ein klares Statement seinerseits.

„Doch, das bist du und ich sehe auch nicht, was schlimm daran sein soll."

„Was schlimm dara..."

Als Atemu sich wütend umdrehte, um Seth ins Gesicht zu schreien, verschluckte er seine nächsten Worte aufgrund des ehrlichen Lächelns und funkelns in Seths strahlend blauen Augen. Um Seth nicht noch die nächsten paar Stunden anstarren zu müssen, schluckte er und wandt sich erneut ab.

„Du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich! Für mich ist süß gleichbedeutend mit akktraktiv, wenn dich das weniger stört."

Attraktiv? Der Prinz richtete seinen Blick zum Himmel und spührte, wie eine wohlbekannte Hitze seine Wangen hochstieg. Attraktiv war schon eher okay, hauptsache nicht süß, zumindest nicht das süß, womit man kleine Mädchen bezeichnete. Plötzlich umschlangen zwei Arme Atemus Hüfte und zogen ihn nach hinten zurück an Seths warmen Oberkörper.

„Nun, was ist? Ist „dieses" süß okay für meinen Prinzen?"

Knapp nickend gab der Prinz Seth zu verstehen, dass es jetzt, wo er die andere Bedeutung des Wortes kannte, okay war.

„Was ist mit dem Kosenamen? Darf ich dir einen geben? Du darfst auch mit aussuchen."

„Ich weiß nicht, denn...nghh."

Seth erstickte Atemus Argumente gegen einen Kosenamen im Keim, indem er an dessen Ohrläppchen knabberte und leckte. Wie gut, dass der Priester alle sensitiven Stellen am Körper des Thronfolgers so genau kannte.

„Komm schon! Es wird dich doch nicht umbringen, oder? Außerdem würdest du mir damit eine riesen Freude machen."

Geschlagen schloß Atemu die Augen, seufzte tief und leget seine Hände auf die Seths, die immer noch seine Hüfte hielten.

„Na schön. An was hast du gedacht?"

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass wir den Namen zusammen aussuchen?"

„Ja, das hast du gesagt, aber ich weiß doch, dass das nur Tarnung war, um zu bekommen, was du willst. Bestimmt hast du schon einen und lässt dich auch nicht davon abbringen ihn zu benutzen, richtig?"

Schmunzeln senkte Seth seinen Kopf und platzierte einige Küsse auf Atemus schlanken Hals.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Kitten!"

„Also ist er das? Kitten!"

„Mhhmm. Der ist doch süß. Wenn ich schon nicht Kätzchen haben kann, dann wenigstens eine andere Variante davon."

„Na schön...Nur damit eines klar ist: du nennst mich nie so vor irgendjemand anderem!"

„Warum nicht?"

Diese Frage war so dumm, dass Atemu nur mit den Augen rollte und sich eine direkte Antwort sparte. Im selben Moment zog ein leichter Ruck Atemu nach hinten und er landete neben Seth im Gras. Nun mussten beide kichern.

„Hey, Seth! Ich denke, Kitten ist genehmigt."

Zufrieden drückte Seth den Prinzen an sich. So aneinadergschmiegt lagen sie noch eine Weile im Garten und beobachteten den klaren Himmel, bis es zu dämmern begann.

* * *

**A/N: **So, diese Geschichte ist also der Grund dafür, dass Seth unseren Prinzen jetzt ab und zu Kitten nennen wird XD 

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Ich (für meinen Teil) hatte riesen Spaß beim schreiben!

**Reviews sind wie immer besonders erwünscht!**


	7. Sehnsucht

**A/N: **Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass dieses Kapitel soooo lange gedauert hat und ich erst jetzt update! War im Urlaub und bin deshalb bei diesem Kapitel etwas durcheinander gekommen (fürchte ich...) Musste den gesamten letzten Abschnitt nochmal überarbeiten, da er mir nach dem Urlaub nicht mehr gefiel...Wie auch immer: hier ist Kapitel 6. Das Kapitel davor war ja ein extra Kapitel außerhalb der eigentlichen Story. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**  
Kapitel 6****  
Sehnsucht**

Atemu fühlte sich etwas, nun ja, unwohl in seiner Haut. Seit seiner Lichtweihe wurde er auf Schritt und Tritt von irgendwelchen Leuten begleitet. Seien es die Priester seines Vaters, Soldaten, oder mindestens eine Schar von Dienern...

Der leiser Verdacht beschlich ihn, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Momentan war er, natürlich begleitet von Shimon, auf dem Weg zu den privaten Gemächern seines Vaters. Dieses „packt-Atemu-in-Watte-Getue" ging ihm auf die Nerven! Schön, dann war er jetzt halt offizieller Thronfolger Ägyptens und somit ein beliebtes Opfer für diese Widerstandsgruppe, die seinem Vater angeblich das Leben zur Hölle macht. Komisch, dass sie vor der Zeremonie nie jemand erwähnt hatte...das gab ihm doch zu denken.

Sein Vater verfolgte diese überspannte Opfer-Theorie nun schon seit vier langen Tagen. Jedesmal, wenn Atemu alleine sein wollte kam: „Du weißt doch mein Sohn, du könntest enführt werden. Wenn nicht noch schlimmer! Der zukünftige Pharao wird doch wohl kein Opfer irgendwelcher Irrer werden wollen."

Bla, bla. Beim Gehen rollte er mit seinen glänzend violetten Augen. Nur um Shimon etwas zu ärgern, verlangsamte er sein Tempo und schlurfte hinter ihm her. Schon nach wenigen Schritten Entfernung zwischen ihnen drehte sich der alte Priester um und suchte fragend den Blick des Prinzen.

„Geht es euch nicht gut?"

Diesmal seufzte Atemu hörbar, ließ seinen Kopf zu Boden sinken, um deutlich zu machen, wie unnötig er diese Frage fand. Seine gesamte Haltung drückte pure Langeweile und Unerverständniss aus. War er jetzt nicht 17 und somit nach ägyptischem Recht erwachsen? Konnte er dann nicht auch tun, was er wollte, wo er wollte und mit wem er wollte...

Wem? Seth...Das Herz des Prinzen zog sich zusammen, als er an Seth denken musste. Nach der Feier im Palast hatten sie keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt! Er konnte sich nur allzu gut daran erinnern, wie sein Vater sie an diesem Abend auseinandergerissen hatte. Kaum das dieser komische Fremde den Sall verlassen hatte, war sein Vater an seine Seite gerauscht, um ihn zu seinen Gemächern zu geleiten. Dabei hatte er so gehofft, dort mit Seth zu enden.

Atemus Blick schweifte zur hohen Decke des Ganges und er merkte, wie sein Gesicht leicht warm wurde. Aus einem Impuls heraus führte er eine Hand an seine Lippen und strich über sie. Es war viel zu lange her, dass Seth in geküsst hatte.

„Ahemmm"

Aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen, senkte Atemu den Kopf und starrte Shimon verständnisslos an. Erst als Shimon mit einer Hand wild vor seinem Gesicht rumfuchtelte, merkte er, dass er immer noch bewegungslos im Gang stand.

„Entschuldigung, Shimon. Was hattest du soeben gesagt?"

„Wo seid ihr nur mit euren Gedanken, Prinz? Ich fragte, ob es euch nicht gut geht!"

Um Shimon zu antworten, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, danke auch, öffnete er den Mund, wurde aber sogleich wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

„Nein, sagt nichts. Nach eurem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hatte ihr wohl nur zu wenig Schlaf. Was hat euch wach gehalten?"

„Seth."

Dieser Name rutschte ihm, noch bervor er seinen Fehler bemerken konnte, von selbst heraus. Immerhin stimmte es auch völlig. An allen Tagen, die seit dem Fest vergangen waren, dachte er an nichts anderes mehr. Seth hier und Seth da. Als wenn Seth einen Zauber über ihn gelegt hätte, der ihn ständig an ihn denken lies.

„An Seth?"

„Uhhh...also..."

Atemu erahnte, auch ohne Shimon ansehen zu müssen, dessen Gesichtszüge. Helle, wache Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam aus dem Schatten des riesigen Hutes, wobei eine Hand locker durch den grauen Bart am Kinn strich.

Manche Leute im Palast mochten Shimon für einen alten, ausgediehnten Kauz halten, doch Atemu wusste es besser. Ja, Shimon sah harmlos aus, doch seine außergewöhnliche Kombinationsgabe machte ihn nicht nur für seine Feinde gefährlich.

Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Atemus Stirn, als er angestrengt nach einer Antwort suchte, die Seths Namen erklären würde, ohne die Wahrheit preisgeben zu müssen.

Gerade in diesem Moment erschien der angehende Priester am hinterern Ende des Ganges. In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung streckte der Thronfolger den rechten Arm aus und deutete über Shimons Schulter hinweg auf Seth.

„Da, Seth! Am Ende des Ganges."

„Wie...? Wo?"

Nun drehte auch Shimon sich mit tapsigen Schritten um. Erleichtert erkannte Atemu, wie die Verwirrung aus Shimons Gesicht wich. So wie es schien, schöpfte er nun keinen Verdacht mehr. Währenddessen war Seth bei ihnen angekommen und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Guten Tag Priester Shimon, Prinz."

Obwohl Atemu alles tat, um den erleichterten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu überspielen, guckte Seth in verwirrt an. Da Seth mit einer Frage an ihn alles ruiniert hätte, formte der Thronfolger mit dem Mund die Worte: „Jetzt nicht. Später."

Zum Glück verstand Seth sofort und gesellte sich ruhig an Atemus Seite, als sie weiter den Gang entlangschritten. Vor den Gemächern des Pharaos angekommen, verrenkte Shimon seinen Hals nach hinten, um sie aus leuchtenden Augen zu beobachten.

„So, ich werde nun dem Pharao bescheid geben, dass ihr hier seid Prinz. Wäret ihr so freundlich, Seth, und passt solange gut auf unseren kostbaren Thronfolger auf?"

„Natürlich, Shimon. Nichts würde ich lieber tun, von früh morgens, bis spät abends."

„Soso."

Mit ausgestreckter Hand ging Shimon weiter auf die Tür zu und schob sie auf. Dabei kicherte er immer noch, wegen der Antwort, die Seth ihm gegeben hatte.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihm schloßen, entgleisten Atemu seine Gesichtszüge. Mit leeren Blick sah er die, mit Hyroglyphen verzierte, Wand neben sich an. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf hart dagegengeschlagen, doch eine feste Umarmung hielt in leider davon ab. Ein Kuss wurde auf seinen Scheitel gedrückt. Anscheinend hatte Seth keine Ahnung, dass er eine tickende Zeitbombe in seinen Armen hielt.

„WAS sollte dieser dämliche Kommentar! Von wegen von früh morgens bis spät abends. Jetzt denkt er wieder, er weiß worum es geht..."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Atemu gejammert. Nun lag er schlaff an Seths Brust und lies sich sanfte Küsse auf sein Ohr hauchen.

„Wovon redest du eigentlich? Das bringt mich auch direkt zu der Frage, warum du vorhin so erleichtert ausgesehen hast. Hast du mich so sehr vermisst?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

Verlegen verbarg er sein Gesicht hinter den blonden Haarsträhnen, die herrunterfielen, als er den Kopf ruckhaft senkte und vermied es, Seth in die Augen zu schauen.

„Die Antwort kam etwas zu schnell, Prinz. Sieh mich an, Atemu. Bitte."

Atemu schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Ohne Erfolg, denn Seth machte einfach ein paar Schritte um ihn herum und hob sein Kinn vorsichtig mit der Hand an. Es war nicht so, dass Atemu Seth nicht ansehen wollte. Er hatte nur Angst davor, was Seth in seinen Augen lesen könnte. Diese Sehnsucht, die ihn von Schlaf und Essen abhielt, wenn Seth nicht bei ihm war. Das war...einfach nur schwach. Zumindest war Atemu sich dessen absolut sicher. Hätte er in dieser Sekunde nur einmal zu Seth hochgesehen, würde er nicht mehr so denken, denn auch in dessen Augen spiegelte sich dieselbe schmerzhafte Sehnsucht wieder.

„Hast du Angst, Shimon könnte herausfinden, dass wir zwei zusammen sind?"

Mit gesenkten Augenliedern wich Atemu weiterhin Seths blauen Augen aus und schmiegte sich nur näher an ihn. Sein Arme legten sich langsam um Seths Hals, fast so, als hätte er Angst, Seth würde zurückschrecken.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Wenn ich Angst habe, dass es jemand herausfindet?"

„Denkst du im Ernst, dass würde einen Unterschied machen?"

In diesem Satz schwang eine Verletztheit mit, die der Prinz nicht ignorieren konnte! Sein Griff um Seths Nacken verstärkte sich merklich, als er den Kopf hob, um ihn entschuldigend zu küssen.

„Nein...natürlich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich Angst habe, was mein Vater sagen wird. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Sicher kann ich das. Wir haben Zeit, Kitten. Ich werde dich zu nichts drängen."

Beruhigend tätschelte Seth mit einer Hand den stacheligen Haarschopf des Prinzen. Dieser hielt nun seinem Blick stand und lächelte, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht an den absurden Spitznamen gewöhnt hatte.

„Danke, dass du bei mir bist, Seth."

Kichernd fuhr Seth mit einem Daumen über die glatte Wange des Prinzen. Seine Augen schimmerten hellblau, als er sich hinunterbeugte, um Atemu lange und ausgiebig zu küssen. Sobald Seths Lippen Atemus brührten, öffnete der Prinz nur all zu willig den Mund. Seine Zunge kam der Seth entgegen und für kurze Zeit kämpften beide um die Oberhand, bis Seth Atemus Zunge zärtlich zurück in seinen Mund schob. Nun konnte Atemu ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er klammerte sich fest an Seth weißes Hemd, aus Angst seine weichen Knie könnten jede Sekunde nachgeben. An Shimon und seinen Vater, dessen gedämpfte Stimmen hinter der geschloßenen Tür zu hören waren, verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr. Benebelt von dem leichten Minzgeschmack, den Seths Mund hatte, führte er die Hände zu dessen Haar und spielte damit. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich die Haarsträhnen wie Seide an.

Dann drang von der anderen Seite der Tür Shimons laute Stimme zu ihnen: „Ihr braucht doch nicht vor die Tür, Pharao. Es reicht wenn wir Atemu und Seth zu uns herein rufen!"

Eine etwas leisere Stimme antwortete Shimon, doch diesmal konnte Atemu nicht ausmachen, was gesagt wurde. Warum hatte er dann die Shimons verstanden? Sehr langsam begann er den Grund für Shimons Geschrei zu verstehen.

„Oh Horus! Er weiß es..."

Die Worte wurden für Seth unverständlich, da der Prinz sie gegen seinen Mund gehaucht hatte. Widerwillig löste er sich von Atemu und sah zwischen ihm und der Tür hin und her. Im selben Augenblick öffneten sich die schweren Holztüren und Shimon trat, dicht gefolgt vom Pharao, hinaus. Biede schienen noch in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein, in dem Akunumkanon gerade das Wort hatte.

„Wieso sollen wir die Beiden hineinbitten, wenn wir uns sowieso nicht hier aufhalten werden, Shimon? Außerdem habe ich dank deiner, heute extrem lauten, Stimme einen Gehörsturz erlitten. Vielen Dank dafür!"

„Das tut mir sehr Leid, Pharao. Es passiert nie wieder, ich war nur etwas aufgeregt."

Grinsend verbeugte Shimon sich, wobei ihm sein großer Hut ins Gesicht rutschte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, zwinkerte er Atemu kurz und verschwörerisch zu.

„Er weiß definitiv bescheid..."

Geknickt ließ der Thronfolger seine Schultern hängen und betrachtete traurig seinen Vater. Fehlte, als absoluter Höhepunkt seines Tages, nur noch, dass sein Vater auch wusste, was los war. Doch diese Befürchtungen wurden vorerst nicht erfüllt, denn der Pharao verhielt sich wie immer und war schon dabei Seth zu begrüßen, um sich dann Atemu zuzuwenden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sohn? Du siehst etwas blaß aus..."

Reflexartig schüttelte der Thronfolger den Kopf und zauberte schnell ein Lächeln auf seine blutroten Lippen.

„Was sollte den nicht stimmen, Vater?"

Auch wenn Atemu den sarkastischen Unterton nicht beabsichtigt hatte, so war er doch für den Pharao bemerkbar. Mit einem knappen Blick zu seinem Berater, der genau so verwirrt dreinblickte, griff er Atemu am Ärmel und begann den Gang mit ihm, vor Shimon und Seth, entlangzulaufen.

„Irgendetwas bedrückt dich doch. Willst du es deinem Vater nicht sagen?"

Atemu, der beim Gehen den Marmorboden anstarrte, als wäre dieser das Kostbarste, dass er je gesehen habe, grummelte nur etwas unverständliches und verschrenkte die Arme steif vor seiner Brust.

„Ich verstehe schon, dies ist anscheinend nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wir haben sowieso was besseres zu tun."

Dies brachte den Prinzen nun doch dazu, den Pharao einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wo wollten sie eigentlich hin? Atemu lief seinem Vater wie ein Hündchen hinterher, ohne zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Das machte ihn wütend, denn wenn sein Vater schon dachte, er müsse ihn wie den Thronfolger von Ägypten beschützen, dann sollter er ihn gefälligst auch in allen anderen Angelegenheiten so behandeln!

„Wohin gehen wir?"

Die Frage war so kalt und abweisend, dass der Pharao für einen Moment tatsächlich in seinen Schritten stockte. Obwohl der Prinz natürlich gemerkt hatte, was sein Tonfall seinem Vater antat, setzte er nicht dazu an, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Immerhin störte sein Vater sich auch nicht viel darum, was er davon hielt, dass man ihn rund um die Uhr bewachte!

„Also gut...Wir gehen in die Trainigshalle..."

„Was wollen wir denn da!"

Nun war es Atemu, der plötzlich stehen blieb, weshalb Seth von hinten auf ihn aufprallte.

„Ouch...warum bleibst du denn stehen, Atemu?"

Perplex sah Atemu erst seinen Vater an, um sich dann dem jungen Priester zuzuwenden.

„Wusstest du etwa, wo wir hingehen?"

„Natürlich, der Pharao hat mich doch extra deswegen bestellt."

„Was!"

Die Augen des Prinzen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und blitzen beängstigend. Warum wusste hier mal wieder jeder, worum es ging, nur er nicht? Wie um Gottes Willen sollte aus ihm ein guter Pharao werden, wenn man ihm nichts anvertraute. Damit war jetzt Schluß! Atemu richtete sich gerade auf, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf ein Bein und weigerte sich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun.

„Wenn mir nicht mal jemand sagt, was hier vor sich geht, werde ich keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun."

Diese Haltung des Thronfolgers löste bei seinen drei Begleitern die verschiedensten Reaktionen aus. Seth grinste breit und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, den schmollenden Prinzen nicht in seine Arme zu schließen, während der Pharao sich erschrocken an Shimon wand.

„Ich frage mich, von wem er diese Temperament hat..."

„Wenn sich mich fragen, Pharao, dann würde ich sagen von seiner Mutter. Soweit ich mich erinnere, neigte auch sie dazu, recht sturr zu sein. Genau wie ihr Sohn. Ich schlage vor, wir sollten tun, was er sagt!"

Da Atemu jedes Wort verstanden hatte, zogen sich nun auch noch seine Augenbrauen nach unten. Mit einem Fuß tippte er erwartunsvoll auf den Marmorboden. Das war echt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich über seine guten und schlechten Eigenschaften auszulassen.

„Na gut, es stimmt. Steh ist hier, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe mit dir zu trainieren."

„Wie?"

Was bitteschön sollten sie den trainieren? Nun vollends verwirrt sah Atemu zwischen Seth und dem Pharao hin und her. Sicher war, dass er von Seth keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte, denn dieser zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Lasst uns erstmal in die Halle gehen. Wir reden dort weiter."

In der Trainingshalle angekommen, dämmerte dem Thronfolger so langsam, was sein Vater bezweckte, nur warum war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Die aus schwerem Sandstein gebaute Halle diente nämlich dem Training der einzelnen „Duell Monster, die jeder Priester, der Pharao und Atemu selbt, besaß. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erinnerte Atemu sich an die Zeit, wo ihn jeder Priester in diesem Spiel bezwungen hatte. Vergangenheit. Damals war er noch klein und schwach gewesen. Der Prinz hatte oft und viel alleine in dieser Halle mit seinen Monstern trainiert. Wollte sein Vater ihn etwa testen? Wenn ja, dann würde er ihn bestimmt nicht enttäuschen!

„So, Atemu", die volle Stimme des Pharao durchschnitt die Stille,"wie du weist unternehmen wir zu Beginn der Sonnenwende unsere Reise zum Tal der Könige. Da diese Widerstandsgruppe mir...uns, dem Königreich in letzter Zeit große Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat, möchte ich, dass du,...äh... wir vorbereitet sind. Wenn die Zeit kommt, musst du kämpfen mein Sohn!"

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah der Prinz seinen Vater an. Dies war ein sehr schlechter Scherz. Dachte sein Vater etwa, dass er beim kleinsten Anzeichen eines Kampfes davonrennen würde? Wie auch immer...Dies alles war Atemu einfach zu dumm.

„Vater, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage mich zu wehren. Das sollte keiner besser wissen, als du!"

Den eiskalten Ton vertsand der Pharao zurecht als persöhnlichen Angriff, weshalb er beschwichtigend die Hände hob, auf seinen Sohn zuging und ihn sanft in die Arme schloß.

„Ich weiß...ich weiß ja, Atemu. Aber ich habe nunmal Angst und will ganz sicher gehen."

Verwirrt erwiderte der Thronfolger die Umarmung seines Vaters und verstand zum ersten Mal, dass der Pharao immer nur sein Wohl im Auge hatte...auch wenn er es damit zugegeben oft übertrieb.

„Also gut, Vater...ich verstehe. Wenn ich unbedingt einen Trainingskampf absolvieren muss, dann sei es so."

Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, griff der Prinz nach der goldenen Armschiene, die Shimon bereits bereithielt und schritt auf eine der zwei Plattformen, auf denen die Kontrahenten immer Aufstellung nahmen, zu. Doch als er sich umdrehte und auf die gegenüberliegende Plattform sah, stand da nicht der, den er erwartet hatte...

Seth stand aufrecht ihm gegenüber und hatte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seinen verfüherrischen Lippen. Auch er trug einen Armschiene und war bereit, eines seiner Duell-Monster zu beschwören.

„Na dann mal los, Atemu!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sah Atemu zu, wie sich eines von Seths Monstern auf dem Duell-Feld materialisierte. Sollte er ernsthaft gegen Seth antreten? Unschlüßig, was er als nächstes tun sollte, blickte der Thronfolger an Seths Monster vorbei um dessen Augen zu suchen. Was er darin las, lies ihn sofort jeden erdenklichen Zweifel vergessen. Der junge Priester schien mehr als sicher zu sein, diesen Kampf gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Schön, wenn Seth es unbedingt wissen wollte...das konnte er so haben. Eine Niederlage würde ihm zeigen, wo er in ihrer Beziehung stand!

„Du weißt, was du da tust, Seth?"

Schnell beschwor auch Atemu sein geflügeltes Monster und nahm, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, seine Kampfstellung ein.

„Sicher weiß ich was ich tue, Kitten! Ich gewinne, was denn sonst."

„Wie bitte?"

Fest auf seiner Plattform stehend schrie sich der Prinz den Frust aus seiner Seele, indem er seinem Monster den Angriff befahl. Dies unterstützte er mit einer eleganten und ausladenden Geste seiner rechten Hand. Fauchend stürzte Atemus goldener Drache auf Seths Krieger nieder.

Am anderen Ende des Kampffeldes lachte Seth, mit einem amüsieretn Glitzern in den Augen, laut auf und befahl indeß seinem Monster auszuweichen.

„Zu schnell, Kitten, viel zu schnell. Jeztzt kannst du sehen, wie man seinen Gegner richtig angreift."

Am Seitenrand des Feldes staunten Shimon und der Pharao nicht schlecht, mit welcher Leidenschaft die Beiden den Kampf austrugen. Einmal waren sie sogar gezwungen ein Stück zur Seite zu springen, das Teile des Kampffeldes durch die Gegend flogen.

„Pah, richtig angreifen? Was weißt du schon."

Geschickt lenkte Atemu seinen Drachen bei jedem Angriff Seths aus der Gefahrenzone und startete daraufhin sofort einen Konterangriff. Nach kurzer Zeit standen beide schwer atmend und schweißüberdeckt da. Seths Haar war zerzaust und Atemu hiengen seine blonden Strähnen verklebt ins Gesicht.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht, aber jetzt ist es vorbei Seth."

„Wie willst du das schaffen, Kitten?"

„Sieh nur gut zu!"

Im selben Moment, indem Atemu seinem Drachen den Spezial-Angriff befahl, verschwand auch Seths sicheres Lächeln, um von einem Ausdruck totaler Überraschung ersetzt zu werden. Nach der gleisenden Feuerkugel des Drachen sah man nur noch eine kleine Rauchwolke auf dem Feld. Seth hatte verloren, Atemu gewonnen. Der Lauf der Dinge.

Klatschend lief der Pharao zu seinem Sohn und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Dieser Kampf war der Leidenschaftlichste, den ich je gesehen habe."

„Danke, Vater. Sind wir dann für heute fertig? Ich könnte ein Bad gebrauchen..."

„Sicher mein Sohn! Geh du nur mit Seth."

Mit Seth? Atemus aufgeheiztes Gesicht erhitze sich noch mehr, als er Seth, der schon am Ausgang stand, ansah. Sie sollten zusammen baden? Früher hatten sie das zwar auch gemacht, aber jetzt...

„Worauf wartest du, Atemu?"

Langsam trottete der Prinz auf Seth zu und ergriff schüchtern dessen ausgestreckte Hand. Keiner von ihnen traute sich ein Wort zu sprechen, bis sie draußen auf dem Gang und außer Hörweite des Pharaos und Shimon waren. Dort angekommen packte Seth den Thronfolger an den Schultern, zog ihn brutal an sich und presste dann seine salzigen Lippen auf seine. Erst als beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, unterbrachen sie den Kuss.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du super sexy aussiehst, wenn du kämpfst?"

Erneut wurde ein langer Kuss ausgetauscht, der damit endete, dass Seth an Atemus Ohrläppchen knabberte. Dies führte dazu, dass dem Thronfolger ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ein leise Stöhnen entkam Atemus zusammengepressten Lippen, bis er sich wage an etwas erinnerte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht, Kitten?"

„DAS!"

Verwirrt lies Seth seine Hände in Kreisbewegungen an Atemus Hüften entlanggleiten.

„Was gemacht, was?"

„Na, bei dem Kampf! Dieses „Kitten"...du hattest versprochen, es nur zu benutzen, wenn wir alleine sind..."

Gekonnt schob der Prinz seine Unterlippe etwas vor und sah mit glänzenden Augen zu Seth empor.

„Oh...Atemu...nicht der Schmollmund. Komm schon. Du weißt, dass ich dann nicht anders kann als mich schuldig zu fühlen uuuund..."

Hungrig streifte der junge Priester seine Lippen über die von Atemu und hauchte gegen sie: „Lass uns endlich baden gehen."

Der Thronfolger schluckte schwer, nickte aber trotzdem, bevor Seth in sanft vom Boden in seine Arme hob und davontrug.

* * *

**A/N: **Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass diese Kapitel die Story nicht wirklich vorangebracht hat, aber ich wollte umbedingt eine Kampszene zwischen Atemu und Seth einbauen! Ich kann dieses fanfict nicht ohne eine solche enden lassen und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, eine zwischen den beiden einzubauen. 

Wie immer sind **Reviews **hocherwünscht! Kommt schon! Es wird euch sicher nicht umbringen, eine zu schreiben -Schmollmund mach- Ihr kriegt auch einen Keks dafür! Übrigens: wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann fragt ruhig. Ich beiße sicher nicht.


End file.
